Unexpected Love
by Ajkjohnson
Summary: M-language/sexual She began a simple servant but soon becomes Vegeta's servant-as royalty also lemons!
1. Chapter 1

** sorry but I don't have any Mircorsoft,or Office or anything, all I have is Notepad- if you don't like it then oh well! I don't have the money to buy that and the trial periods aren't very long.**

check out my web- alisha here (dot) webs (dot) com

Chapter 1

Sara stood against the wall with a line of women that seemed to go on forever! Chains on their writst and ankles connecting them all. It had all happened so fast. These people who looked like monsters in weird getup suit came and got them, dragging them and blasting people. Sara was sure there were people who died. She had lost her parents in a car wreck when she was just a girl so she was used to being on her with no family nor friends, but she also knew it wasn't fair to everyone else. She was no longer on her own planet, Omus. They too were called humans as they were humans but they didn't live on earth. Even though once this started they wished they did. It seemed they didn't go to Earth or at least not yet. Something about having one oftheir own kind akready there so they were sure it was only a matter of time. In the middle of the tortuous battle Sara had been knocked unconcious. When she finally woke she was being chained next to other women. A young teenage girl was beside her, crying in her hands. Sara wanted to hug her but the chains kept her from doing so. She bent down into the young girls ear,

"It's ok dear. We'll get through this." She whispered in the girls ear, making sure no gaurds could hear her.

After saying it she thought to herself, _why in the world did I say that. It's ok dear?_What was she thinking, ofcorse its not ok. People were pulled apart form their familes! The young girl gently turned, her make up smeared, she uttered out a silent, 'Thank you.'

The gaurds would walk to one end to the other making sure all the women were standing in lines and moving up when the line moved. When the gaurds weren't around, Bulma would try to talk to the young girl.

"I'm Sara." She gave a half smile, after all they were in this dingy, dungion hall that reaked and smiling really wasn't the best thing to do.

"I'm Lacy." She seemed to have calmed down after having someone to talk to. Before she knew it, Lacy began filling her in before she even asked anything.  
"They killed my parents, and I'm not sure where my little brother is."

Sara felt like crying for her.  
"I'm sure you'll find him before you know it. Right now, keep your mind on yourself!" Sara wasn't used to trying to help lift someone else's spirits, she only had to deal with herself in life.

"The mothers who lived went down another hall with their kids, and the children without parents went somewhere else as well. But I'm not sure about the men, I saw most of them being killed." Sara couldn't believe it...this girl was going to have mental issues witensing this stuff. Why couldn't it had been her instead of that little girl. Sara stood silently praying, hoping some sort of a God would hear their plea.

"MOVE IT HUSSIES!" The gaurds were constantly yelling at the women and hitting the walls with their large sticks.

"Do you know where we are?" Sara had to ask, she was utterly clueless.

"I'm not sure but I've been hearing the name Vegeta over and over. Something about a planet Vegeta and also a King Vegeta...maybe I'm getting something mixed up," the girl began stressing out. Sara tried to calm her back down,

"That's ok Lacy, thats all I need to know." She knew soon enough her questions would be answered, but was afraid she may want to just be left in the dark.

Suddenly a new gaurd came running down the hall yelling at another gaurd,  
"We need some in the ball room right now, King Vegeta's orders!"

"Well then," spoke the second gaurd," Lets get about three of a them. They walked over and grabbed an ederly woman, who seemed to still be able to hold her own. Then the other gaurd pulled Lacy, "she's young enough to not get in the way and be able to work great,"  
"Good, now we need one more."

Sara wanted to raise her hand but she knew if she did that would be an even bigger clue to saying no, but she didn't want to leave Lacy.

"Grab her!" One gaurd said pointing at Sara.

"Her? Don't you think she's too close to the Prince's age?"

"It won't matter," scarfed the gaurd, "she's not that pretty anyways, she has brown hair." The two gaurds laughed.

Sara wanted to yell at them so bad, she only looked horrible because her hair was a mess and she had dirt all over her clothes and face from what they were doing. But at least she was going with Lacy. The gaurds unlocked the three womens chains and took them down a hall ahead of all the other women to a table with boxes of clothes. There were black head bands, black t-shirts, and black tight shorts.

"Get your stuff, you have 2 seconds," the gaurds yelled at them waiting for the girls to give them any reason to strike them down. The girls didn't hesitate to look for their size, they each grabed one of each and continued down the hall with gaurds.

Sara noticed that they went down several different halls and doors and each area got a little better and cleaner. They were finally walking down one hall that seemed to be sqeeky clean. The gaurds opened a door to a room that was litterally, HUGE. It was indeed like a huge ballroom. The floor was gold while the walls were white. They seemed to have entered a door from the rear near the right side from where they stood. In front of the door was a huge area they had to walk around. Once they were fully in the room they saw what it was that was so big, It seemed to be an area for who ever was incharge of this place had their own place to sit. A thrown no less. Except this one had three chairs. The largest one was in the center, next in size was on the right of the larger one and one of the same size sat on the left side of the two. There was a set of stairs that lead from the floor to the chairs, and on the floor in front of the thrown to the other side ran a long red carpet. Dirctly across was a larger set of stairs, at least 2 stories high that lead to double doors. If you had walked in from the double doors, you would be able to walk to the left or right and still be above everyone. It seemed to be made like a balcony but the only way to get to the gold tile like floor was to come down the stairs. It seemed that workers who cleaned or cook or worked at all in this room came from the back doors, and anyone who seemed of importance came from the front.

"Their all yours,"

A gaurd grunted speaking to a woman but who obviously was working for them. You could tell because of the armor like clothes, or even if they weren't wearing the armor they were still wearing much nicer clothes.

The three girls were sent to a bathroom to clean and change and emidiately head back to the ballroom. The ederly lady was lucky enough to have found a t-shirt to fit her, but Lacy and Sara were not. The shorts were so stretchy it didn't matter your size because it fit but the shirts were not made out of the same material. Lacy's shirt was way too big and Sara's was too small.

"Here, try this one," Sara tossed Lacy her shirt. Just as she had expected, it fit Lacy to a T.

"But this one is even too big for you, " Lacy big brown eyes glowed as Sara took the shirt from her.

"It's alright, don't worry about!" They placed their head bands, which covered from their forhead to the back of the head.

"These are just like bandanas," Lacy said.

"I know!" Replied Sara. But she didn't want to look just like everyone, and hopefully a little change wouldn't be too much, right? She folded her head band up, so it was more of a rectangle then a large square and wraped it on her head. This way, more of her hair shown. The girls went back in to await their duties.

The ederly lady was sent to a kitchen to prepare food, but luckily Lacy and Sara got to stay together. A long rectangle table sat against the wall. They were in charge of keeping the table clean of which the food was placed on and when there were going to be parties or anything they were to walk around with treys of food.  
The girls went to work with rags that were in buckets of water near the tables.

While they were washing the table, they heard the gaurd that was at the double doors yell as loudly as he could,

"HAIL KING AND PRINCE VEGETA!" The doors open and two men came in who greatly resembled one another. One was a lil larger then older with a gotea and the other younger man was the same except he was smaller (only in size not by muscles) and no facial hair. The larger man had a cape with his attire but the other lad did not.  
Lacy and Sara's eyes were glued on the gentlmen entering the room until they saw everyone lowering to their knees. They followed directly after the others. The two men walked down the carpet to the center of the room where they stoped, the larger man began talking to some of the other people who were above the workers and gaurds. Slowly everyone came back to their feet.

Sara couldn't help but stair, expecially at the younger one.

"That must be him...King Vegeta." Lacy grabbed Sara's attention, "Probably father and son." She shook her head yes. She began acting as if she was cleaning the table with the rag while staring at the one who was obvious the Prince. The man turned and looked in her direction and cought a glimps, she quickly turned away, scrubbing harder and faster. When she peaked back up she noticed the man wasn't looking in her direction anymore. The King stayed and talked with others while the Prince left back through the double doors.

Sara and Lacy were instructed to continue cleaning and when food was brought in to have it placed correctly on the tables. It wasn't long until they were sent out to a private room to be clean and given fresh new clothes. This time they were fitted properly. It seemed they were going to have some sort of a party tonight.

Few hours passed and the workers were given some food and water. Sara and Lacy were two of a group who were told to work into the ballroom all night. They walked in single file, lining in front of the table with food. They saw the King and the Prince sitting in the chairs at the throan. But there was one more person they hadn't seen. A Dark haired Female who sat beside the King. She did look pretty but she also looked like she might have a sas about her. A girl next to Sara leaned over and whispered to her,

"That's Queen Rosicheena! But she rarely shows up at the parties." Sara looked on.

The ballroom was already being filled with people, and each time a new person (or group) of people came in, they walked down in front of the King, queen and prince, and bowed and kneeled. Then they went on about their business. The workers all lined up and stood single file, not moving. More and more people came in, then soon some of the workers were instructed to stay behind the table and monitor the food. They were to clean and help bring food in and take empty plates back. The others, like Sara were given treys of little bite size food and told to walk around with them. Soon, the royalties came down from their throans onto the floor with others, grabbing a drink and talking to folks. She over heard the King and others talking.

"We need some sort of entertainment." the King talked with major Pride, always straight at attention and with a deep low voice.

"well, sire," started the man who stood next to him, "we have tried different things, a guggler, a clown, but you've dismissed them all."

"That's because they're boaring!" The Prince finally spoke. He was wearing an all white attire and with a cape like his fathers.

"You're right Vegeta," the King agreed with his son.

Sara was hearing in and out of their conversation but had to pay attention at her now job at hand.

"You, servant woman!" Sara turned around just in case she was being spoken to and indeed she was. It was the king calling her over. Sara walked over to the small group of people near the king and prince talking. She gently bowed as she offerd her trey of food. Everyone grabbed a peice. Sara looked at the prince who didn't change his facial expression not once. She turned to walk away but her attention was once again grabbed,

"Wait just a moment." The king stopped. She wondered if maybe she was in trouble for something and began to get scared. She turned back around to face him.

"Yes your highness?" What else was she suppose to say? She waited for his reponse.

"What kind of entertainment would you want to see?" The King asked curious of her answer.

"Sir?" She asked, she didn't want them to know she had been trying to easedrop on them.

"Come now," began the prince, "I know you were listening to the conversation, just answer the question." Sara gulped a large spitball in her throat.

"Well...How about singing and dancing?" Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. She felt so stupid, these people weren't from the same place as she was, why would they like singing and dancing.

"Hmm," the King rubbed his chin over his hair, "I didn't think people could do that for entertainment."

"Corse not Father," came the Prince, "what kind of sayians do we know would dance and sing in front of people?"

"But Vegeta," started the King, "even you have to admit it is intriguing. I would like to see some singing and dancing." Sara felt her duty was done and again attempted to walk away.

"Wait!" The king stopped her once again. "What about you?"

"Me?" asked Sara. The King nodded,

"Well, do you like singing and dancing?" The King wanted to know.

"Ofcorse sire, but-" He then interupted her.

"Its settled then. Vegeta, take her to a private room with some of those discs we found on that planet. She can use them and perform for us."

"Tonight?" Sara asked, was he really going to make her do it right now without any sort of preparation? The Prince spoke again with attitude,

"Ofcorse tonight. What would be the point in asking if not tonight?" Vegeta called another servant over who took the trey from Sara. Vegeta walked her to the top of the stairs at the double doors and led her to a room down the hall. There were a few other women in there but they weren't humans like Sara, they were from this world yet still servants for the King and Prince.

"Get her into an outfit, and someone go find those boxes of those discs with writings on them and bring them here emidiately." Prince Vegeta turned to look at Sara, "Find what you want to use and give it to the gaurd. If you want you can have the servants help you in the performance."

"But Ve-, I mean, Prince Vegeta! There's no way I can get a routine together in only a couple of hours!" The Prince laughed.

"Haha, you think you're getting a couple of hours? You only have 10 minutes! And I wouldn't reccomend you going over the time limit, my father doesn't like anyone to be late for anything and that includes you." He left the room as the ladies around Sara began pulling her clothes off and dressing in what seemed to be high priced clothing. They put her in a pair of some pretty baggy pants but that were tight at her ankles like a belly dancers uniform. Her top covered her exept for a hint of cleavage and only a very slim line around her belly shown. No more then inch apart between her top and bottom. They pulled her hair up into a fancy up do and placed jewels in her hair. Sara knew that getting ready alone was going to take up the time. Just then a gaurd acame in with a really huge box of disc and dropped them to the ground. The ladies began putting make up on her face, her eyes, cheeks and lips. Then one lady seemed to measure her feet and left, running back in with a pair of white sandles. Sara's out fit was white with a tint of glitter. Sara was finally free to rumble through the box. Lots of it were cd's but everyone she picked up seemed to be scratched or broken, she even noticed some that were ment for computers.

"What the hell am I going to do? I can't even find a deacant disc." Some discs werent even in their approproate cases, that is IF they were in a case. She finally found a cd that said 'Lady Gaga' and she emidiately thought of a song called 'Bad Romance.' She had a gaurd bring something in so she could play it to make sure it could play properly. Sara knew her time was running short and had to hurry. She didnt have time to make up a routine, she would have to make it up on the spot. The gaurd came with a device that looked much like a hand held cd player, but this one had speakers on it. She placed the disc in and pushed play hoping it would play.

"Ra-ga ga oh-I want your every-every-evry-you and me could write-romance-ance-ance"

"Shit!" Sara screamed out, it was too scratched up to work...she flipped through the songs and luckily the next song played clearly-the Alejandro single. Sara was sure a good 7 minutes was already used up, and Alejandro was over 4 minutes long. She continued to let it play as ideas sprung in her head. She hoped it wasn't going to skip as she didn't have time to find another song or anything. As the song played it seemed to be okay. The song had only went half way when a gaurd came back in.

"Prince Vegeta has requested your presence and said your time is now up." Well there wasn't much she could do but prey that the song was going to be enough. She stoped the tape, handing the cd to the Gaurd.

"Please take this to whatever you can put this in so it will play in the ballroom please! And please don't touch the silver part!" The gaurd took the disc looking utterly clueless. He took the disc and turned it over, keeping the silver part up while he held it with two hands, staring at it as if it were a child.

A lady placed something on her head, it was really small and white with a very small ball at the end, about the size of a dime. There was nothing else. Sara wondered if it was the mic, but where was the rest of it so she could turn it on?

"They will turn it on when you start." the woman told her. Sara wondered if maybe their technology was more advance and maybe that was why there was no other type of device attached to her.

Just before sara steped out she saw a spare ribben like scarf that matched her outfit in the corner. She quickly ran and picked it up and held it against her eyes and glanced in the mirror. She could barely see out of it but none the less could see. She would have to concentrate if she was going to do this. She shoved the scarf in her left pocket and she exited the room and went down the hall stoping at the double doors before they open. She took a deep breath and felt her self trembling. She did do dancing before but it had been so long...and what if she triped or fell...the king and prince would probably have her sent to be killed. Sara only thought the worst until the doors slowly open, revealing bright light from the large room before her. Her mind went blank. She slowly walked forward, standing at the top of the stairs. The ladies who had helped her into her outfit came in behind her filling out the space at the top from the left to the right. They stood at attention as if they were going to be given any orders. She saw that everyone was against the walls, leaving the entire floor open. All she could see was the King, Prince, amd Queen in their throwns staring her down and waiting. The two men sat straight up, their hands on the arms of the chair. Sara stood waiting, wondering how long would it be before she heard the music. Directly after, she heard it begin-the soft spoken words from the cd.-

I know that we are young.  
And I know you may love me.  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore.  
Alejandro.

Sara didn't speak it, she just used it as a way to introduce everyone. She saw the King's eyebrow raised as if wondering to himself what was going on.

The music began after the words spoke, and she slowly moved forward to the stairs then began singing as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

"She's got both hands In her pockets." Sara put her hands in her pants pockets with the words, then slowly pulled the scarf out, revealing it.

"And she wont look at you, won't look at you"

She took the scarf and pulled it over her eyes as she stood on the stairs. With the next lyrics is when she tied it around her head covering her eyes.

"She hides through love.  
En su bolsillo She got a halo around her finger.  
Around you."

- Then she slowly began walking down the stairs to the main floor on the next lyrics, barely seeing through the scarf

"You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico. Rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
Nothing to lose."

- Sara threw her hands out, and began dancing. she used her arms and her hands, in some ways resembling a belly dancer and in others like a bellerina.

"Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto."

- in the next secion she used her hips, moving her arms up and down.

"Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]

stop. Please. Just let me go."

-Sara moved as if she was being tugged by invible people, then pulled her scarf off. keeping it in her hands.

Alejandro. Just let me go." She continued to dance, moving all around the floor and looking in the eyes of all who watched her. No one could see her trembling on the inside, not a soul.

"She's not broken,  
She's just a baby.  
But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad.  
Draw those flames that burn before him.  
Now he's gonna firefight got-cool the bad."

Sara stood on the red Carpet looking up at the highnesses, as she walked towards them seductively.

"You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
Nothing to lose."

-Prince Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her while he watched as the King raise his hands and held them together, placing them under his chin.

"Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando."

-She continued, she made up everything, the entire performance was a her own solo. At the end of the song was sure to go down on both knees, move her hands and arms, and slowly bow completely before the three.

"Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]

Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me. Alejandro Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Fernando.

I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Alejandro.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Fernando.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke one cigarette more.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro..." She rested on the ground before she rose. No one moved, no one said a word. Sara was scared..."they didn't like it" she told herself. Just then she heard a single clap, from one person. She slowly raised her head and it was the King, he claped again then the Prince followed and soon did everyone in the room. Sara slowly rose to her feet, in aw of the applause. The King even stood and had a closed mouth smile. She saw him and the Prince and Queen come off their thrown and to the floor while everyone continued clapping and yelling. The King stood next to her and raised a hand, everyone stoped.

"How do you like our new performer?" He was so loud no microphone could even match him. Everyone applauded. He turned to Prince Vegeta, "Son, make sure she gets all that she needs after tonight. You'll be in charge of her!" Vegeta looked at her with a smirk. In charge? Does that mean he also gets to do as he wishes to her? Sara freaked out slightly but soon went away from the clapping ans yelling.

"Well, it seems you've won over my father. You'll be performing at every event we have from now on." Veget smirked at her, "Seems he's taken a likeing to you."

Once the night was over Vegeta told Bulma to follow him out of the ballroom to a room he was taking her to that would be hers. Unfortunaetly she didn't see Lacy the rest of the night but hoped to see her the next day. They stoped down a hallway that had a few doors down it. Vegeta stopped at one and placed his hand on it,

"This is my room, should you need anything. But it better only be an emergency!"

Directly across was where he walked to next as he opened the door, "and this is your room," He demanded of her to be up by 8am and to be ready to work. "Father has a gather every two weeks, he does it as a way for the Sayains to relax from all the work Freeza gives."

"Sayians? Is that what you are called?" Sara asked. And who is Freeza? Was he over even the King?

"Yes, and we are a very stroug and proud race so dont think you will get away with anything." "Oh, and the shower is the room next to this one. I'll have someone bring you fresh clothes tomarrow morning." Just before Vegeta exited her room, she stoped him.

"Wait! Um, Vegeta. I met a girl, and I know she would be of great help and was wondering if-" Sara didn't get to finish before he interrupted her,

"No, and do not ask again!" Vegeta slammed the door shut! she thought of nothing else to do but to go ahead and get some rest. Sara practically played with the clock next to her bed It was so different then anything she was used to and took a good 30 minutes before she could get it set. Eventually, she did and in no time was her head on her pillow and she was out like a light. ...to be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Sara woke to hearing knocks at the door, she rose up in bed rubbing her eyes when her door opened and three different women came in, all wearing the same clothes as the other workers for the King and Prince, but they weren't the humans. One lady had clothes in her hand which she laid on the dresser, the next lady had a basket and she too set it on the dresser next to the outfit, the last lady had a towel and washcloth. They both turned to look at Sara who watched in aw, and bowed as if she too were royalty. Then they left in a single file as they had came in. Sara glanced over at her clock and saw it 7:30 in the morning. She threw her self backwards on the bed, her head hitting her pillow.

'It's too damn early,' she thought to herself. But she was already awake so she draged herself from the large comfy bed. When she walked to the counter she began looking through the things the ladys had left for her. It was an outfit similar to the one she had performed in as well as the one she was still wearing. The basket had all the prsonal things she need. Shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste-the works. They even had makeup in it for her.  
She grabed the basket and her towel and rag and left her room. She looked down the hall, first to the left, then to the right. It was clear, and she didn't see Vegeta anywhere. She proceded to the bathroom door and stopped to knock. She heard no answer and saw it was unlocked so she let herself in. She didn't take anytime getting and getting clean. It felt so good to feel some hot water on her for once. When she got out and dried herself off she wrapped the towel around her as her hair hung around her face. She went ahead and put some make up. She looked and saw so many kinds. She felt like a giddy school girl. She knew she was going to be some sort of work today so she didn't put alot on. Just enough to enlighten her tones and open her eyes. When she finished she looked around.

"Oh, no," she said to herself, "I left my clothes in the room." Sara didn't want to put back on old clothes just to go 3 feet but what if someone saw her in a towel. What if Vegeta saw her? Sara grabed everything in her hands but left her towel around her. She slowly opened the bathroom door and peaked out. She didn't see anyone coming from either direction and ran as fast as she could to her room. She slamed her door shut and continued to walk but then her towel came off. She had slammed the door on the towel. Oh well, at least she was in her room and knew no one was in the hall. She went to open the door and pulled the towel.

Vegeta had just opened his door and closed it. As he closed his door he heard Sara's door open. Just as he turned around he saw a towel being pulled and a bare leg in the way, then her door shut again. Veget opened his eyes more, shocked for a moment. He then closed his eyes, grabbing his face and shaking his head. He glanced at his watched as it was only 2 minutes till 8. He continued to watch the hands on his watch as it counted down.

Sara pulled the towel and shut her door as the clock beside the bed cought her eye. 8:57. She droped her towel running to her dresser and grabbed her clothes. She pulled everything on her as fast as she could and placed her shoes on. If it was one thing she was sure of it was Vegeta would be strict on her being on time. Just as she had finally slipped everything on she heard a knock at the door.

"It's 8 o'clock!" It was Vegeta, on the dot! Sara ran and opened the door, closing it behind her. She didn't want him to see the mess in her room. His face flinched for a moment "Come on!"

Sara followed Vegeta down the hall,

"Um, Sire-what exactly am I going to be doing today?" She wasn't quite sure.

"What kind of question is that?" He scarfed at her, "You're going to prepare another dance. But this time you can do as you wish, have back up if you wish or change you clothes." Sara smiled, it was as if they were making her her own star.

"Um, well it's going to be hard, alot of those cd's are really scratched or even broken." Vegeta stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Cd's?" Vegeta asked. "Oh, you mean those boxes of disc?" He turned and continued walking infront of her, "we have someone who can help fix that. Just pick what ever you want and I'll take it to be fixed. Father put me in charge so if there's something you need you have to bring it up to me."

Sara and Vegeta entered the ball room once more where some more ladies who were dressed as the ones who entered her room earlier were there. There were at least 20 of them. There were also few gaurds but for the most part it was empty. Everyone saw Prince Vegeta and Sara and bowed. Sara remembered she didn't bow when she saw Vegeta and went to bow down beside him.

_'Oh crap,_' she thought to herself. Just as she began kneeling with everyone else, he grabbed her by the arm pulling her up.

"You don't!" he told her, speaking under his breath. Vegeta walked over to a few gaurds and the ladies and begain speaking to them.

"This is our new performer, see to it that she gets everything that she needs, no questions asks, got it?" The gaurds bowed to Vegeta. He then look back at her, "I'll have the boxes of those see dee's brought to you. When you find what you want give it to the gaurd and tell him to have it fixed. I've got some things I have to take care of so start working on it." He didn't wait to see if she had any questions as he continued to the double doors, "I'll be back later to monitor..oh! And don't even think of trying anything." Vegeta turned just enough to look her in her eyes, his voice was calmer but it was like he was daring her. "You're getting high class treatment, I wouldn't ruin it if I were you!" He turned from her as the gaurds opened the doors for him. Sara watched him continue down the hall as the doors closed again in front of her.

"Can any of you dance?" Sara asked the women standing around, in their large dresses. They showed no legs, no cleavage, and no arms. Only their neck and face. The women looked at one another. They all one by one looked back at her and shook her head no. She placed her hand on her chin, if she was going to use them as backup dancers she'd have to make a simple routine they could all follow. Probably simple hand movements. This could work more in her benifit, putting more attention on her.

The doors opened again and in walked a gaurd carrying two large boxes. He places them near the stairs. He looked at Sara,

"Is there anything else Miss?" Sara started to say no but stoped herself.

"Can you bring me something to write on? Like some paper and something to write with?" She wasn't sure if they knew what paper was or if it was even the same thing but the gaurd seemed to understand as he bowed to her and left.

First thing she had to do was try to find a song but she still couldn't waist anytime. She had to teach these ladies somethign simple and she wouldn't even know what until she knew what kind of music it would be. She sat down on the stairs rumaging through the boxes.

"Um, Miss Sara," A servant lady had walked up, her hands attached together and hidden from her long sleeves hat hung down, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Sara raised her head, "oh uh.." she stood up and looked at all the ladies who awaited her orders. "Not at the moment, no. I need find what I want first. You guys can just sit and rest or do whatever till I need you."

The women looked at one another with confusion on their faces. They all stood and staired at her as if it were a joke.

"Or, you guys can just stand there at attention until I need you?" She didn't like having them standing there like that but maybe thats what they were more used to. She saw the ladies all smile as the lined across the balcony and stood at attention, holding their hands together in their sleevs. Sara shrugged and continued searching.

Sara had cd's all over the floor of the balcony and some even falling down the stairs, trying to find a good song. She found some that she relly liked, but she just didn't really want to go with. She finally picked up one and she smiled. She looked and it was cracked completely through. Her stomach sank, what if they coudlnt' fix it. All she could do was try, after all Vegeta said they could and their technology did seem more advast then back on earth. She handed the disc to a gaurd.

"Can you please take this and see if it can be repared?" The gaurd took the disc from her hand and looked at it. A grin came over his face,

"This will be a peice of cake!." He left not saying another word.

Just as he left another gaurd came back with a booklet of paper and a pencil. He graciously handed it to Sara. She Thanked him as she returned back to boxes. She began picking them up and putting them into the boxes when a few ladies who were at attention began helping her. One even pulled her up from the floor and had her stand away while the others worked. They pushed the boxes against the wall so it was out of the way. Sara didn't say enough, this is what they had probably been doing all their life. She again, thanked them and sat down, asking the ladies to sit around her. They were speechless but eventually did. They covered the stairs with their dresses as they sat around her. Sara talked with the women, explaining she wanted to draw an outfit and asked if they had anyone who could make it, and ofcorse they could. They spent a few hours working on it, some of the women even contributing their own ideas. It took a while but they eventually were all laughing and giggling at one another.

Vegeta came back in thorugh the double doors and glanced down, seeing everyone including some gaurds who were even sitting down at the very bottom of the stairs. They all quickly rose and bowed before him. While they were knelt down Sara rose infront of him, staring into his eyes.

"What is going on here? Why aren't any of you working?" Veget looked as if he was about ready to kill someone. Everyone shook in their shoes, they were so afraid of him.

"It's my fault, do not punish them!" Sara spoke up. He glared at her as he took a step forward.  
"I was trying to figure out a new design to wear for the next performance and they were all contributing ideas. I asked them to sit with me." She handed him the sketch she had drawn for herself. He snatched it from her, rolling his eyes. He glanced at it. She had words written and scribbled around the design. He gave the drawing to a servant who was knelt beside Sara.

"You!" He called out. She rose to her feet in front of him. "Take this and make sure it is made properly for her body. You should already have the measurements from last night." She took the drawing, bowed and quickly left. "The rest of you, back to work." They scattered through out the room, some even leaving. Sara and Vegeta stood and continued to stare at one another. "Come on." he told her. She followed him out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To eat. Or would you prefer to starve?"

"What about the others, do they-" She bagan but he cut her off,

"Ofcorse they do!" He said nothing more.

Vegeta walked into a room that was much smaller then most other rooms, yet still bigger then Sara would expect. There was a table, only big enough for two people.

"Sit!" Vegeta commanded of her. She sat at the table. She watched as Vegeta stood and leaned against the wall. She saw a man who seemed to be a chef walked out with a plate that was covered. He placed it in front of her and pulled the top. Sara smelled the fresh food and saw the delicious colors. She had silverware on her right and a knife on her left. The chef laid a napkin across her lap and left the room, leaving only them two in it. She picked up a knife and fork and played it in her food. She stoped and looked up.

"Aren't you going to eat Vegeta?" He didn't look at her.

"I'm not hungry." Sara sat there for a moment then gently sat her silverware back down. He heard them hit against her plate and turned to look at her.

"Why aren't you eating?"ne asked. Sara gave a smirk.

"I'm not hungry either." Vegeta humped at her. He pulled himself off the wall and walked to the table. Pulling the chair out and sat in it. He looked at her the entire time as did she to him. A man walked in the room carrying a fancy glass with a large bottle.

"Bring me a plate too!" He looked at Sara as he spoke to the servant. Shortly after the man came out with a plate and cover just as he did for her and a gancy glass that also looked like hers. He sat the glass down and took the lid off, leaving the room once again. There was another female servant who wore a long white dress who stood against the wall. Sara picked up her utensles once again, giving him a look that said 'I knew I'd get my way.' He picked up the large meat leg that sat on his place. Just as she was about to take a bite of her food her took a large bite out of the leg. He made a loud scarfing sound as he did-both his cheeks seemed to be filled with food. She didn't take a bite but laughed to herself. Vegeta quickly swallowed, "What is so damn funny?"

"You," she told him. Vegeta didn't say anything. "You don't eat like you're royalty." Vegeta smirked at her.

"You've never been around sayains before." Vegeta continued to eat his way. Sara poured her some of the drink into her glass and saw it was red. She took a sip and made a sour face.

"Whats wrong now?" He asked her.

"This is wine, isn't it?"

"Yes, so?"

"Uh, sorry. Just, I'm not much into alcohol drinks." He watched her take another sip and make another face. He attempted to call the servant over but she stoped him. "No, its fine. I can drink."

He watched her as she poured several more glasses while she ate. He finished before her and sat with his arms crossed as he watched her. She continued drinking more and more. She tipped the bottle one last time and nothing but drops came out. Sara looked at the servant and asked for another but Vegeta stood up and told her no. He took the bottle away from her.

"I think you've had enough."

They walked back down the halls as sara stumbled more and more. She tripped but luckily he was able to catch her in time. He cought her, chest to chest. He stood her up and she looked at him. Vegeta couldn't do anything but stair. He felt her getting closer to him, and he got hotter and hotter. She leaned in and-fell out on his shoulder. Vegeta just grunted. He carried her back to his room where he could keep an eye on her. Seeing as she ate while drinking she wouldn't be out very long. couple hours at the most.

Sara woke up in a bed, grabbing her head. She had such a headache. She remembered drinking the wine and walking down a hallway with Vegeta and falling out but she didn't remember getting into this room. She looked around at the room she was in,-it greatly resembled her's but this one was march larger. The bed was extrememly fancy with the cieling made to look like a nights sky. She watched as the door opened up and Vegeta came in with a small trey. He brought in a glass of water with some pills and placed the trey next to a table beside the bed. He picked up the pills and handed them to her.

"This will help your headach and calm your stomach down." She took the pills from him and drank the water.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Only a little over an hour." Wow, an hour was all? She must not have drank as much as she thought. Maybe it was being on this planet too.

"Come on, you still got more work to do." He led her back to the ballroom. The boxes had been removed but the ladies were all there as before. "You're outfit is being worked on as we speak." He turned pointed near the cieling at the wall. Sara turned and looked and saw what looked like a mirror, "When you want your music to play just look up there and point or something." He raised his hand down and looked at her, "They finished fixing the disc while we were eating." Sara asumed that was where all the equipent was so she didn't ask. Vegeta left yet again.

Several more hours past when Vegeta finally decided to return to her. As he got closer and closer to down the hall he began to hear noise and ruckus getting louder and louder. He thought the worst, were they fighting in there? He ran slamming open the double doors as he looked on. Everyone stoped moving and talking, and all noise subsided. Vegeta looked on as his eyes got bigger and bigger, his temper and anger rising higher and higher. There were in the center of the room tearing out a whole with these machines and Sara had all the women on the far side of the room teaching them a routine. Everyone began to bow but before anyone reached to the floor he screamed out!

"What the FUCK is going on here?" Sara ran up the stairs to him.

"Don't worry, its just a few minor adjustments." Vegeta turned to her and yelled louder at her, his mouth was as big as her head

"What the hell do you mean minor adjustments? You're the room apart!" Before Sara could answer a few gaurd ran up to vegeta, saluting him.

"Sir, its ok it's being taken care. It will be fixed by tomarrow morning!"

"It better be," he yelled at them! "If my father see's this mess someone is going to die!" he looked at Sara, "come on!"

They walked down the halls once more.

"Going to eat for dinner?" Sara asked.

"Yes but my father has requested your presence. You'll be dineing with us and othe sayains tonight." Sara gulped at his comment but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

They walked into a large room where food was being placed on a large table. The King sat at the end of the table and the Queen sat on his left. There were other people sitting around the table and all seemed to be full except fot two empty seats at the Kings right. She saw everyone stand, including the King and his wife. Everyone bowed, including Vegeta but the King and Queen did not. It seemed Vegeta bowed to his parents, while the others bowed to Vegeta. Sara didn't want to be singled out so she bowed with him. They walked over to the King who continued to stand while everyone else sat down. Sara once again bowed. The King began to laugh,

"Ha ha ha ha, well at least she has manners!" Sara slowly raised up. The king stuck out his hands, pointing at the chairs next to him. Vegeta and Sara sat in them while more food was being brought out! It wasn't long before the table seemed to be completely full. "Well," began the King, "Let's eat!" Everyone began eating just has Vegeta did earlier. Grabbing everything they could and scarfing. Vegeta was the only one who wasn't doing so. He actually sat calmy,eating slowly and easy. His father saw him. "Son, whats the matter?"

"Nothing Father. Why would you think somethin was wrong?"

"Because you're not eating normal." He gulped the mess that had rolled around in his mouth. Even the queen whiped her mouth with her arm and continued.

"I just don't think it's appropriate in front of our guest." Vegeta left his eyes cloesd. He didn't look at his father nor anyone.

"Excuse me?" King Vegeta acted as if he was going to throw the table full of food but before any actions were taken the Queen spoke, swalling the food in her mouth.

"Dear, he's right. We've gotten so used to being anyway we want and you're even scaring her." The King glansed at Sara who sat with her mouth opened while they fought. She quickly closed it and smiled widely,

"Oh no no, don't mind me please your highness!" And indeed it didn't matter, everyone continued eating as they wished to.

Sara saw a glass of red wine sitting her plate.

"Oh, I love this stuff," Sara exclaimed as she picked up the glass to take a drink.

"Lets get some more wine," called out the King. Vegeta glanced at Sara, slowly shaking his head, no.

"Oh, uh thats ok sire! One glass will be just fine." She slowly sipped at her glass and sat it back it down.

Sara didn't go back to work, instead she went to her room where she prepared herself for bed. She walked in and saw her room was clean, nothing like she had left it that morning. Her bed was made, fresh towel and rag with another set of fresh clothes and even a gown that she suspected was to sleep in. She quickly changed.

Sara stoof in her gown looking at it. It was so short, just barely covering her female parts, and it seemed to be made of some sort of silk. It came with a long see through robe but she didn't understand why it was made like this? But at the same time she didn't care, she was being pampered just like royalty and couldn't complain. She did wonder how Lacy was doing though. She felt horrible she was being given this treatment and thinking that Lacy was probably sleeping with rats in some dark nasty room. Her only hope was to see her around this palace.

The next morning Sara got up and did just as she did the day before, she showered, did her makeup and put on her new clothes. She had finished a little early this time as she looked at her clock and saw it was 7:45. She wondered if maybe she should go out in the hall or just wait on him. About the time she finished her thought there was a knock at the door. She rose from the chair,

"You're early Ve-" Sara stoped when the door opened to reveal it wasn't Vegeta at all. But someone completely different. The man wore armore like the other sayians she had seen and has spiky hair but unlike Vegeta's his didn't just go striaght up but every which away.

"Hi there," the man said in a deep dark voice. Sara got an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara could only stand as she felt paralyzed by the evil in this man's eyes. He began walking to her,

"My name is Turles." Sara finally gained control of herself enough to speak.

"Uh..hi,..Turles. Is there something I can help you with?" Turles just gave an evil smile and preceded to walk to her.

_'What do I do?'_ she thought. _'Its not like I can defend myself against these people, and if I scream for help he might kill me!'_

"You dance very well." His face didn't change, nor did he stop walking towards her.

"Th-thank you." Sara began walking behind her chair as if useing it to protect her.

"Now, now, don't be shy. You should be honord."

"Honored for what? Being taken advantage of?"

"Oh, a bit of a sas," he continued walking towards her. "The sassy ones are always the best. As I said, you should be honored because I'm going to make you my woman."

Sara knew she was in touble now, she threw the chair at him, but he only dodged it. He flew at her, grabbing ahold of her. He was so strong that she felt like he was going to break her in half.

"Stop!" She screamed. But Turles only laughed.

He held her with one arm as the other tried to hold her face. She continued to struggle even though she felt there was nothing she could do. She was able to get a hand free and she slapped him hard. He released her for a moment, feeling his face. Her hand began to throb, she felt like she had smacked a concrete wall. He looked back up at her, his smile turned into a frown.

"You'll pay for that you bitch!" He rushed at her this time he was trying to literally squeeze her. He attempted to push her to the floor but Sara kept fighting and screaming.

"STOP IT! PLEASE NO!"

Vegeta came walking down the hall. He had gotten up pretty early and didn't know why. All he knew is he couldn't sleep. He came down the hall where he was going to make sure Sara was ready. He turned down another hallway, walking at his normal pace, standing tall and broad shouldered. He looked down towards her room and saw a peak of light from it. Her door was slightly cracked.

_'Good, she's already up._' Then Vegeta heard a loud quick sound. He stoped in his boots for only a second, his jaw droped wondering what it was. Then he heard a man's voice, "You'll pay for that one you bitch!" He heard things like someone stumbling and Sara screaming. Vegeta took off running towards her room. He threw the door the door open where he saw the man ontop of Sara in the floor. Turles quickly stood up and bowed.

"Prince Vegeta, sir?"

"Turles, what the hell are you doing here?" Turles raised and began snickering.

"Oh come on Vegeta. We all gave you a few days on if you wanted to claim her and you havn't so I am." Vegeta walked over to a helpless woman and helped her to her feet. Sara stood, holding onto his arm, shaking and scared. Her heart was racing, she knew she was almost raped. Her hand squeezed onto Vegeta's shoulder, clutching his shirt.  
"You didn't make a move or anything so I am, and I'm claiming her as mine!"Turles demanded. Vegeta's face tensed up,

"You can't have her!"

"Why the hell not? You havn't claimed her or anything!" Turles continued ranting at him. Vegeta clutched his fist and yelled at Turles.

"She's mine so shut the fuck up!" Turles stoped for a moment and stared at him. Sara was even shocked. She looked at Vegeta but because she was standing behind him all she could see was less then the side of his face, almost missing his right eye. Turles chuckled in his throat.

"I don't believe you! Everyone would have known by now."

"She is so just drop it!" Vegeta didn't move, it was as if his feet were glued to the floor.

"Proove it!" Turles folded his arms infront of him, awaiting his proof.

"I don't have to proove a god damn thing to you, Turles!"

"Oh well, then I guess she's free for the taking."

"I said no!" They continued back and forth. Sara wanted to stop the fight but she wasn't going to dare her life in the mess.

"Proove it Vegeta!"

He lowered his arms to his side and seemed to be losing his temper more. Vegeta didn't say anything and kept his body facing him. He grabed Sara by the arms and pulled her around. He clutched his eyes shut and kissed her hard. It had all happened so fast that she didn't know what to do or what to think. Her mind went completely blank, but her body did not. She closed her eyes as his eyes eased. His hands loosed, softly touching her. His hard kiss eased into pleasure. Even she couldn't help from placing her hands onto his arms. After a few moments they slowly pulled from one another and all they could do was look at one another in the eyes, shocked at not only themselves but at one another too.

"Argh, fine she's yours!" Turles left the room not saying another word. Vegeta turned and watched him leave.

He turned to look at her and changed the subject.

"Father wants to see you before you begin your work." All she could do was shake her head. "And you will speak nothing of us, are we clear?"

"Crystal!" She didn't care if she had to hold her tongue, she was just glad he stoped that man before anymore was done.

Sara walked into a room that she hadn't seen before behind Vegeta. It resembled the ballroom, as the red carpet that let to two chairs that had a thrown but the room was much much smaller. The both kneeled before the King who sat by himself. Sara wondered where the queen must be at.

"Sara," began the king. She raised up and took a step forward, "Can you teach a group of sayians a dance?"  
Sara was speechless, what kind of dance did he want to teach them?

"I will defantly try your highness," The king made a half smile.

"I just want something pretty simple, but its for the ball. After your performance I suspect everyone will be pumped so I want you to teach them a a simple dance that everyone can do." Sara nodded but the King wasn't finished. "I want to put on hold on your work and this week you will work with sayaisn who will come in in groups and teach them. Then next week you may resume working on your own performance." Great, now she was being put a week behind...how was she going to pull this off now? Sara didn't back talk, she only nodded and said 'yes, sir' to him.  
"That is all, you two may go."

As they walked down the hallway Vegeta spoke to her,

"IF you manage to pull off a good show, you can have your friend help you with the next performance." Sara smiled helplessly. She was so happy, not only would she see Lacy but they would get to work together too. "But you better make sure this one is good first or there may not be a next time." He said nothing more.

Vegeta followed her back to the ballroom. When they entered she saw that there was no longer a mess in the room, it had looked just as it did before. Did they even do what she had asked? Before she could ask a gaurd ran to both her and Vegeta who bowed, then spoke.

"Miss Sara, what you have asked for as been done and is ready if you wish to have it tested." Vegeta didn't stay, he turned and left. After he left she was able to examine it and indeed it worked properly. Well, at least thats one less thing to ease her mind. A large group of sayains walked in, it was already time to start. Through out the next 6 days, all Sara did was work with sayains with what she thought was a simple dance. She had to divide them into females and males, and explain both parts. The only time she took a break was when Vegeta came and got her or when she prounouced her self to leave to take a break. She had even noticed the King, Queen and Prince showed up with a group and learned the dance, although Vegeta stayed in the back where he couldn't be seen.

The next 7 days were no different, she practically did the same thing except now she was teaching the servant ladies, and explaining to gaurds how she wanted things to be done. The time crept down to another party date and this time, she felt ready, although not as ready as she would have liked to have been.

The morning of the ball party she got up as usuale and walked with Vegeta. It seemed to be a daily chore now yet she didn't speak about the kiss nor did he.

"Vegeta, I was wondering if I could get my outfit and work over everything before tonight."

"Of corse. Just be out in time because Father wants you to start the party off performing." Sara just smiled inside. She knew she had pleased the king but she didn't know she had so much to be the first thing people saw.

"I have to stop somewhere first," Sara didn't hesitate as she followed him. They went through a door that seemed to have lef outside. The sky was red, and she saw quite a few of these circle machines on some type of mattress. She looked up and saw something coming, then she saw it was this circle machine just like the others coming in. Was it going to hit them? Before she could prepare herself to run back in, the object landed on the mattress looking thing underneath.

"These are sayaian pods, incase you were wondering." She looked at Vegeta then her attention was drawn again as she saw a very large man who was bald step out.

"Hey, Vegeta!" The man yelled.

"About time, Nappa. What? you couldn't handle it on your own?" Vegeta smirked

"Hahaha, nah Vegeta I was just having a good old time." He walked closer and stoped in front of each other. Then the man looked at sara.  
"Oh, what do we have here?"

"That's our new performer!"

"Uh, so you mean the rumors were true?" Vegeta shook his head yes as he turned and headed back into the palace. "So, I guess that means that the other rumor is true too?"

"What other rumor?" Vegeta asked.

"That she's your soon to be new wife!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta stopped and looked at Nappa as if he was about to fall over.

"Yeah, that's what Turles said."  
Vegeta stomped off walking,

"Just forget it Nappa its too long of a story." Well, he didn't admit to the claim but he didn't denie it either.

Sara was finally able to go to the ballroom and got her outfit, working with everyone. It seemed to go almost perfect. While they were practicing she saw the human workers coming in and begingin to prepare. She saw Lacy and ran towards her, jumping in her arms and hugging her.

"Sara!" The girl yelled.

"Lacy, how are you? Are you ok? Did you have to sleep in a dungion, whats going on?" Sara began rambling until Lacy stoped her.

"haha I'm fine Sara. All of the workers stay in this celler, its not bad we are given a bed with bankets and we are fed. Oh and I found my brother, you were right!"

"Really, where?"

"He's actually working in the kitchen, he's a cook!" Sara felt so relieved. Her and Lacy chatted the rest of the time, telling her the good news of her woraking with her the following two weeks.

Sara stood in her outfit that was red, with a beaded headband. Her outfit had a very nice red shirt with swirling designs and a flattering skirt with a red jacket. She had on some red boots that have about 2 inches on them that only went a few inchese above her ankle. The jacket was very thin, and cuts down the arm to show off skin and as always, she showed cleavage. Without the jacket her entire back shown with the outfit.

The music started, the King, Queen, and Prince were already in their throwns and people were gathered against the walls ptiently awaiting. Even the Prince was curious about this one.

**(Left will have lyrics, and right will have what Sara does and what not. You can also skip thorugh this and know that she performed if you don't like it. You can also pull up the music vide, Modanna Express yourself and just read to the right side whie you listen, I find it gives a better feeling)**

Come on girls Sara was not seen, but she still heard it begin,  
Do you believe in love? She said the words as the ballroom filled with smoke.  
'Cause I got something to say about it  
And it goes something like this Suddenly the floor began to rise, the same area that the workrs worked on and finished The area was just big enough for her to take two steps to either side. She rose as she began to sing

Don't go for second best baby rising up with hands on hips  
Put your love to the test You know, you know,  
you've got to Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

You don't need diamond rings Sara basically stood and looked around while she sang this part.  
Or eighteen karat gold Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no She shook her head and her finger.  
What you need is a big strong hand She turned and began walking up the stairs behind her  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne She turned and looked back at the King and Prince, poseing  
Make him love you till you can't come down She bowed down before then then began walking down the stairs [You'll never come down]

Don't go for second best baby Walking down the stairs, doing foot work and leanning on the  
Put your love to the test railings.  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels all while servants doing simple moves  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Long stem roses are the way to your heart She walked to right side of the room, dancing with the servants  
But he needs to start with your hand  
Satin sheets are very romantic A long sheet seems to come from no where and is draged across the  
What happens when you're not in bed floor, placed over two women and looks like they are gettin busy  
You deserve the best in life She stood on the left side of the room while they placed the  
So if the time isn't right then move on sheet around her like a long cape.  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own She walked to the center of the room on the red carpet again,  
[Baby on your own] dancing!

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test You know, you know,  
you've got to Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real more dancing!

Express yourself [You've got to make him]  
Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not

Intermediate: sheet covers all servants and Sara and she seems to disapear

And when you're gone he might regret it Top of the stairs, posing  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
He'll be back on his knees

To express himself walks back down stairs seductively and dances  
[You've got to make him]  
Express himself Hey hey

What you need is a big strong hand walks towards the kings thrown under stairs  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne steps up a few steps, but not all  
Make him love you till you can't come down bows again, jumps off steps back to floor  
[You'll never come down]

So please

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test You know, you know,  
you've got to dance solo.  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Express yourself The circle in the floor is raised slightly and she stands on it  
[You've got to make him]  
Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey entire time slowly raising higher and higher while she dances  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not  
Express yourself [You've got to make him]  
So you can respect yourself Hey, hey  
So if you want it right now, then make him show you how she sits down as its level with the king  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not and prince, and poses while sitting,feet hanging

Express Yourself!

The audienced was pumped and everyone claped. She even saw Lacy standing over with a boy who looked alot like her claping and pointing. She slowly was lowered back down and the floor looked as if it had never been touched.

Everyone came to the floor, all were talking about wanting to dance now and was ready, some even bagan break dancing on the floor. Music began to play again as everyone began to pair up. King took his wifes hand as did everyone with a partner and began to dance in unison. Vegeta was the only one without apartner as was Sara and no one dared asked her because of the rumor going around that she was his and only his. Vegeta grabbed her hand firmly and began dancing.

"I don't want to do this but if I don't my father will just yell at me." Vegeta snapped

Sara didn't care tho she enjoyed it.  
They would all pull apart, touch a hand, come together, spin, and so on. Sara felt tension building up between her and Vegeta as they danced. When they spinned, his cape wraped around them. The song soon finished as everyone stood apart from their partners and clapped. Sara and Vegeta were the only ones not to. When the music stoped, she leaned in and kissed him again. When she pulled away everyone was still clapping at each other while Vegeta just stared her. He even began looking around trying to see if anyone had noticed.

Sara felt so embaressed and took off running out. She ran to her room, throwing off her jacket, headband, and any other items. She sobbed into her pillow as she fell asleep. No one had seemed to noticed except for Lacy who was just as strucked as Vegeta. He didn't even stay long for the party as he too left.

to be continued...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**First off! After spending time on writing this chapter (would have already been done but had family issues back home) but I had alot of time to also think about my story and prepare myself for what to right for chapters ahead so I wont get blocked or if I do can be ready for it. I'm going back and changing where Sara and did not come from Earth, but another planet much like it. It's not a big change, just note that yes they look like humans, and they too have the same name as humans, but their planet is not earth! That's the only change that will be permanant. You can go back to reread it if you'd like but thats all that you really know. You'll find out later why.**

**Secondly, thank you for those who have left reviews! Don't forget to see my other stories-.**

**and Thirdly, this chapter has LEMONS and there wil be much more in further chapters. Don't forget to review!**

UL 4

Sara woke, continueing her routine she did last week. Hygene, personal, change, etc. She didn't even wait on Vegeta, she left and went straight to the ballroom. She had asked for Lacy. If she wasn't with her friend, then she thought about Vegeta, in which she didn't want to. She didn't recall really seeing Vegeta much. There were times he came into the ballroom just to look around, but she only ignored him. She didn't even make eye contact. As soon as everyone rose from their bow to him, she went straight back into her business. Lacy saw Vegeta in the room, and she had also noticed their attitudes changed when in a room together.

"Sara, is everything alright?" Lacy asked.

"What do you mean?" Sara responded.

"I mean, after the kiss with Prince Vegeta?"

"..." Sara said nothing, she just continued practicing her dancing.

"Sara, it's ok."

"I'm sorry, Lacy. I just feel like a fool." Sara nor Lacy had noticed, but Vegeta cought them whispering to only one another. He tried to make sure it wans't obvious as he listened in on them.

"I dunno why I was so stupid to think he'd even think to like a damn servant."

"Oh Sara, you're not really a servant though. YOU have people to help you!" Lacy was trying to help her the same she helped her when they were first captured. And because of her, she found her brother.

"For how long, Lacy? If I get boaring the King will probably sit there and yell, 'OFF WITH HER HEAD!'" Sara rose her hand up as she imitated what she thought the King would say. Vegeta could only watch. For some reason Lacy and Sara got tickeled at her imitation and began laughing.

"I have to get you to meet my brother, maybe after we perform at the next partyy?" Sara could only smile at her.

For the rest of the two weeks, Sara didn't eat with Vegeta nor his family. She was always asked to but she always made up excuses. "I'm not feeling well tonight, "I'm not hungry, I'm working late for the next peroformance." There were a few times she used the same excuse twice. Sometimes she wonder if the King would get mad and punish her, but nothing ever happened.

At another rehersal, only a few days before the party once again-Lacy came in crying.

"Lacy, what's the matter?"

"They're threatening to kill my brother!" she said, sobbing through her tears.

"What? Why?"

"I think he burnt himself while cooking and was having a difficult time to finish and was getting yeld at. He got second degree burn and is still having problems. The gaurds keep yelling and everything at him...he's the only family I have left." Sara saw as Lacy fell to the floor on her knees crying in her hands. She rushed over in the floor with her and held her, rubbing her hand over her head.

"Don't worry Lacy, I promise I will figure something out." Sara's eyes narrowed with anger through her, but she knew she couldn't do anything until after they performed.

Vegeta didn't know how or what to feel. He liked when he kissed her in front of Turles, but when she kissed him at the ball it was so unexpected. He also knew Turles had a big mouth and not only did one of his best friends already knew but he also knew it would be a matter of time before his father found out. He tried to think to himself what could he say if it came up, would he tell the truth? How could some woman, not even a sayain no less, do this to him. He needed time to think, so the next couple weeks was perfect for him. He would go into the ballroom and watch Sara, dancing and talking with her friend. He had this strang sensation that would always come over him yet at the same time, he felt like his anger might get out of control. He constantly kept himself busy with work for Freeza. It was the only thing to help keep his mind clear.

He couldn't sleep one night, staring at his stary cieling. He kept thinking about Sara, and his father. He also knew that it was clear other sayains was wanting the girl. If Turles made a move, it wouldn't be soon before someone else would too, or at least try. Vegeta had many women who liked him and wanted him, but he never felt he had time for them. He wasn't like other men who needed something even if it was once in a while. He had other duties to be taken care of, like working on other planets for Freeza, and preparing himself for the throne.

He slid himself out of his bed, putting on a pair of pants and his boots. He left his room, shirtless. He shut his door softly, hopeing to not wak anyone. He looked across his room at Sara's door for a moment. He preceded down the halls, walking with his hands in his pockets and his head down, thinking to himself. He wondered if he needed to try to speak to Sara and if so, about what? He came near the ballroom, at its double doors. He stood there for a moment, thinking about how she practiced hard everyday. He turned and walked away. He went to the kitchen, pushing open the doors that swung back and forth. He looked and saw a servant moping the floor. He saw the young man bow before him.

"Prince Vegeta, sir. Can I get you anything?" Vegeta started to want something but for some reason, he no longer did.

"No. As you were." He turned and walked back out, continuing the halls once more. He came to the back doors of the ballroom once and decided to enter. He opened the door, leaving one hand in his pocket still. He walked in and slowly came to a stop. He saw Sara, dancing yet there was no music. He saw her, moving flowingly across the floor, as if she was on air. He saw her wearing a black gown that had short sleeves and that went down to her knees. He knew it was origionally made to be much shorter and wondered if she had requested it to be made different. She looked so beautiful as she wore a see through black robe that hugged and draped to the floor. Although with her dancing, it didn't seem to stay there long. Vegeta felt memorized by her, as he just stood there watching her. After a few minutes, she eventually came to a stop, slowly droping her arms that were in the air. She walked to the stars that led to the double doors and sat on the bottom. Vegeta noticed that she droped her head, holding her face and was crying. Was she crying becasue of him? He almost began to walk to her then stopped when he noticed she stood up, whiping her face and her hands and started dancing again. He didn't do anything but slowly left, making sure she didn't notice him. He didn't want to say anything tonight, he had more to think about.

The next night, about 1am he couldn't sleep again. He knew that later that day they would have their party where Sara would perform, and he knew he needed to say something by then. He was still unsure on what to say as he pondered walking the halls yet again. He had a feeling to go into the ballroom again, he wondered if maybe 'she' was up again like he was. He went to the back door just as he did before only to open and reveal that she was yet again there. He watched her, her in her black night gown and her robe on. He just smiled as he watched her, walking up and leaning on his thrown with an arm up and one in his pocket.

Sara spun around and stopped in the direction of Vegeta. She almost began to continue dancing until she noticed that someone was standing there. She stopped, almost taking a second glance and saw Vegeta watching her. She brought her arms to her side, and took a step back.

"Practicing? At this hour?" Vegeta asked him still against the thrown looking at her. Sara turned her face, holding her hands together.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd practice." she looked back at him. "Did I wake you opening my door?"

"No," he told her as he began to walk to her, "I was already awake." He stood in front of her and looked at her. Sara turned her head back at him, looking up at him.  
"We need to talk," he told her. She looked down then gently shook her head 'yes.' Vegeta walked up the stairs, Sara didn't know what he was doing so she followed him.  
He walked back to his room, opening the door in the hall and stood against it waiting on Sara to walk in first. She walked in and saw his room yet again, looking the same as it did the first time she saw it when she was apparently drunk. He slowly closed his door till it lached shut.

"You surprised me," he spoke to her. Sara had her back to him until she heard him speak, then she turned around to look at him directly.

"I'm sorry." her eyes traveled to floor for a moment then looked back up, "But you surprised me too when Turles was in my room."

"Would you have rather me let him do as he wished to you?" Sara shook her head no fast. He began walking to her, putting his arms to his side again, "because that would just have been easier for me." Sara got irritated for a moment at his remark-he would have let that man take advantage of her and rape and hurt her?

"I can't believe this, sayain race, as you call it, would allow for such to go on, and further more destroying planets and going off and-"Sara yellecd but Vegeta cut her off and yelled back at her,

"You think we always done this?" Sara got silent, she knew she made him mad and if anyone could hurt her and get away with it it was him.  
"Freeza is the one who over rules us and he's the one who makes us do his bidding. We have to take over the planets and sell them for him! You're puny race is lucky because some of you all have got better treatment then most."

"So instead of fighting this Freeza guy you'd kill people? And just as you said, 'some.'" Sara told him, emphasizing the word 'some.' "I'm grateful what your King has done for me, but not everyone even lived from that planet. You people just don't give a damn!"

"Listen woman, we have been like this for years, the weak dies and the strong servives and that includes all! If we were strong enough to take on Freeza we would but no one can, even his own henchmen are no match for us!" They both went silent for a moment but Sara picked right back up, yelling back at him.

"Well, then I guess Freeza should just kill you all then, huh?" Vegeta didn't like that she said that, and it showed. His eyes narrowed, squinting at his eyebrows and gritting his teeth tightly. He walked up to her and grabed her robe and gown at her chest, pulling her to him in his face. She felt his heat against his naked chest and her heart pumped faster. She felt his breath on her as he spoke.

"I should kill you!" Sara only stared, yet her anger stayed. She was no longer afraid of him, if she had to be afraid of him then she would have to be of everyone too and she no longer cared. Vegeta released her, turning his head away from her. She stepped back, giving them both space.  
"My father gives you a duty that you obviously enjoy, a room that no normal sayain has, and has even proclaimed to like you and you act like this."

"I wouldn't have to act like this if-" she paused for a moment, "wait! What do you mean like? My performance?" Her face and energy changed, becoming calmer.

"Lets just say this," he turned and looked at her, "if you were a sayain, he'd probably make us get married." Sara was surprised, her hand rested upon her chest as she turned her face away. Married? To Vegeta? He crossed his arms again, looking away yet again.  
"I think I'm finally tired. You can leave now." She looked at him, dropping her hand to her side and starred at him. He says something like that just to dismis her? She stormed off to the door, her robe flying around her. She grabbed the door and paused, slowly opening the door.

"Vegeta?" He turned his head slightly to his shoulder, his ear facing her but still not looking at her. She kept her back to him, facing the wall and his door.  
"Why do you dislike me so? Is it because I'm not a sayain?" He dropped his arms, lookeing in front of him of which was his bed.

"Close the door, Sara." She looked at him, seeing his back but didn't do anything.  
"I said close the damn door!" He raised his voice to her. She wanted to slam it shut but rather slowly pushed it to. "It's not that I don't like you, but yes it is because your not a sayain." She dropped her head at his comment.  
"Why would you like someone like me?" He put the question back on her. She raised her head back up and slowly began to walk up to his back.

"At first I thought you were some snobb." She paused, noticing that he did not make any sudden moves.  
"But when you made that Turles guy stop...and then you kissed me. I dunno, I guess I began to think differently." Vegeta didn't turn around but kept his eyes staring straight ahead at the other wall.  
"Part of me thinks you have some good in you, but that...maybe its because of how you are raised here-being controled and sent out to kill people on purpose." She reached behind him, standing near his shoulder trying to look him in the face without walking in front of him, hoping he would turn aorund.  
"But I think it's only because you're blinded. It's in you, you just don't want to see it." Vegeta turned around fast, staring at her eye to eye and began walking to her, making her walk backwards to a wall near the bed.

"There is no good in a sayain! We are all born evil, only the strong survivs and we take pride in it very well!" He stood against her and she pinned to the wall. She looked into his cold eyes, their nose almost touching.

"Then do it Vegeta. Go ahead and kill me now." Vegeta backed up and looked away.

"Humph, my father would have me killed if I did." she walked around to look him in his eyes, even though he wouldn't meet hers. She stood, her back to his bed. She felt her legs near it as well, if she took a step back she would fall onto his bed backwards.

"You can say someone else did it. If you're that cold and heartless then blaim it on someone. Say you found me here in your room and that it was being pinned on you." Vegeta didn't answer her.  
"DO IT VEGETA!" she screamed at him. He looked at her and moved in, almost pushing her over.

"Give me a reason to and I will!" He screamed. she slapped him as hard as she could. She remembered slapping Turles and how hard it hurt her, but Vegeta's face was much worse.

"Is that reason enough?" she snapped at him. Veget growled in his throat, grabbing at her arms. They fell on the bed, her on her back and Vegeta on his knee while still holding onto her. Sara didn't flinch, she expected him to toss her to the floor and kill her as fast as he could. He stared at her with his eyes and saw she was no longer afraid. His grip loosened as he leaned in kissed her softly. Her eyes stayed open for a moment, wondering what he was doing. She placed her hands on his bare chest, attemping to push him off but found her self wraping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes. Vegeta layed ontop of her, kissing each other. He found himself fondling her when he pulled himself away and stood in front of her. Sara raised up, still on the bed, looking at him.

"It's time for you to go." He told her. Sara slowly stood and walked to the door. She didn't show any emotions what so ever yet Vegeta knew she was probably upset. She went back to her room closing the door and taking off her robe. She no longer cared. She just knew she was to not make any more moves onto him or give a hint that she liked him, even though he already knew. She crawled into bed and fell asleep, as if nothing had even happened, striping her emotions away...

Later that day, Sara woke up pretty late. She didn't care and she knew that Vegeta probably didn't either. She got ready and headed to the ballroom, going over everything before another big performance. She saw Lacy who was already there, practicing. She walked up to her, stopping her.

"Lacy, do you remember the last part, the ending?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, why are we changing it?" Sara cut her off quickly,

"No, just want to make sure you knew. Listen, at the end as soon as the music ends, we are going to be standing out the door."

"Yeah, over near where the Kitchen is, I remember. And we walk in together to surprise everyo-"

"NO!," Sara said quickly, "At that moment you are going to get your brother and come with me. Don't ask and don't say anything until then, not even to your brother. Understand me?" Lacy had never seen Sara this way, she was almost frightened but she only nodded at her.

Several hours had past and Lacy and Sara were getting ready, preparing their makeup and clothes. Sara wore a red out fit this time, it looked alot like lace with silver glitter. It was a full body suit, one leg it covered completely while the other only went up half her thigh. The body suit had short sleeves and she wore a skirt over it that went to her ankles. Except this skirt exposed her front, covering her big ass and hips only.(although her womanly hood was completely covered through the body suit.) She wore red high heels. She also had arm warmers on that resembled much like her outfit. She put alot of makeup on, expecially around her eyes and bright red lipstick. Lacy resembled much like her except her outfit was black with silver glitter, and she had no skirt on. They both placed a long trenchcoat like coat on them, completely covering everything underneath but their shoes, and it was white. They looked at one another as they stood their, their hair up, and makeup on. They both grabbed a hat, Sara's who's was red and Lacy's whos was black and held them in their hand. They looked in the mirror at themselves and nodded in their reflection and walked out.

Vegeta sat with his Father as his mother was yet again not there. He sat in his white outfit, his cape hanging over his arm in his gloves and boots. He looked like utter royalty. His father's, who's outfit slightly resembled his yet there were still differences. The King's out fit seemd much pricer, his cape being red and also with a little bit of armor though not much.

"Vegeta," the king began at him, "I've heard this rumor about you and the performer," Vegeta closed his eyes as his father spoke. He knew it was going to come to this at some point. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Seems you've answered your own question father, it is a rumor."

"So there's nothing going on?" His father turned his face looking at him, while Vegeta continued looking forward. He said nothing.  
"Fine, then if she's not yours then you won't mind if she marries another." Vegeta snapped his face towards his father, giveing him a dirty look. "Hmm, so there is something?" Vegeta looked away again, knowing his father had just tricked him.

Their attention was moved elsewhere when the double doors opened and nothing but smoke came out. Everyone in the ballroom, now crowded more then ever began clapping. They were all still squeezed against the walls, even though because there were more there now, Sara and Lacy would not have as much room as there were before, yet still enough to perform.

"We'll discuss this later, Vegeta." The king told him, looking and getting ready for the new performance.

(sorry if I don't put alot of info into this one, I can't really explain how I see the dancing so this is for your own imagination. Again, you can skip it and just know they danced, or pull up youtube while you read along and think to yourself lol. I see my stories like a movie so thats why.)

Telephone-Dj Dan Remix

**Hello, hello, baby;** Lots of smoke coming from the double doors, hearing the words begin and vaguely seeing a shadow  
**You called, I can't hear a thing**.  
**I have got no service in the club, you see, see Wha-Wha-What did you say?**  
**Oh, you're breaking up on me Sorry, I cannot hear you,**  
**I'm kinda busy.** She began to be seen clearer thorugh the shadows-steping onto the balcony and moving hips

**K-kinda busy K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy K-kinda busy** Walks forward thorugh doors completely, onto balcony with line of girls in large white dresses as they always do.  
**K-kinda busy Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy** All, female servants spread out onto Balcony dancing in unison, Sara with her head down.

**Just a second**, Moves to one side of balcony singing to audiance  
**it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh  
You shoulda made some plans with me,** Moves to other side of balcony, again singing to audiance, then back to center  
**you knew that I was free**.  
**And now you won't stop calling me;**  
**I'm kinda busy.**

**Stop callin', stop callin',** Dancers and Sara dance in Unison, sometimes Sara does a few differently to add dazzle.  
**I don't wanna think anymore!**  
**I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.**  
**Stop callin', stop callin',**  
**I don't wanna talk anymore**! Entire time, her trench coat revelaing a little bit of leg and swirling around  
**I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.**

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me!** Lots of foot work and hip motions.  
**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh I'm busy!**  
**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me! **Puts leg over railing, revealing her nacked leg (the one with not as covered) and a red high heel  
**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

smoke, doors again. out walks out Lacy. Sara keeps her back turned giving attention to Lacy

**Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone won't make me leave no faster.**  
**Put my coat on faster,**  
**leave my girls no faster.**  
**I shoulda left my phone at home,**  
**'cause this is a disaster!**  
**Callin' like a collector -**  
**sorry, I cannot answer!**

**Not that I don't like you,** Sara walks down the stairs as she sings, turned sideways.  
**I'm just at a party.**  
**And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing**. She freezes against the right side of stairs Then Lacy walks down stairs singing  
**Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station.**  
**Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,**  
**'cause I'll be dancin'**.

**'Cause I'll be dancin' **Look at each other banging heads  
**'Cause I'll be dancin'**  
**'Cause I'll be **dancin' Both walks down stairs and jumps on last step- Servants stay at balcony  
**'Cause I'll be dancin'**

**Stop callin', stop callin',** faces crowd at walls dancing in unison I don't wanna think anymore!  
**I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.**  
**Stop callin', stop callin',**  
**I don't wanna talk anymore!**  
**I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.**

**Stop callin', stop callin',**  
**I don't wanna think anymore!**  
**I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.**  
**Stop callin', stop callin',**  
**I don't wanna talk anymore!**  
**I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor**.

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh** faces each other dancing, mirroring one another  
**Stop telephonin' me!**  
**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh I'm busy!**  
**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me!**  
**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

**Can call all you want, ** Faces King and Prince dancing unison getting closer and closer.  
**but there's no one home,**  
**you're not gonna reach my telephone!**  
**'Cause I'm out in the club,**  
**and I'm sippin' that bub,**  
**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

**Call when you want,**  
**but there's no one home,**  
**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**  
**'Cause I'm out in the club,**  
**and I'm sippin' that bub,**  
**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

the turn their back, walking towards the stairs that lead to the double doors while the sound of a dead phone echos.

Everyone begins clapping but they are soon cut off by another song...

Cascada-Bad boy

The servants/dancers from the balcony move to the edge, looking over Lacy and Sara. Two toss down hats, red for Sara and black for Lacy, the hits flips as they catch them in the air, placing them on their head.

Lacy- (sings this part)  
Lacy faces forward but Sara keeps her back to them.  
**Remember the feelings, remember the day** Both grabs hat that are droped from top, placing them on their head.  
**My stone heart was breaking** Both taking off their trenchcoats seductively.  
**My love ran away**

Both sings

**This moments I knew I would be someone else ** Lacy takes few steps forward.  
**My love turned around and I fell **Sara slowly turns, seeing Lacy forward more then her.

**Be my bad boy, be my man **Hips with the music  
**Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy **raising and moving hands, clapping and stomping to beat  
**But understand That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man** Dances in Unison  
**Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy But understand  
That I don't need you again** slows down and walks backwards, facing forwad

**No I don't need you again**

Break Lacy and Sara slowly turn around, facing Balcony. servants walk down stairs taking off their large wihte dresse, underneath they have outfits like Lacy and Sara but white and no out dance floor-everyone hollaring loudly at all the females

**Bad Boy!** lacy and sara stand rocking to music while dancers dance!

Sara sings-

**You once made this promise** tips hat and looks up,  
**To stay by my side** she walks seductivily forward  
**But after some time you just pushed me aside **uses hands as if she's pushing something in front of her then to her side, palms still out  
**You never thought that a girl could be strong **Brings hands down to side, rolls sholders (one at a time)  
**Now I'll show you how to go on** Bends down slightly and lifts head, exposing an eye to see Vegeta, Raises both hands over head

Both sings-

**Be my bad boy, be my man **They both stick out a hand, palm up, locks head up-  
**Be my week-end lover** Brags at chest while standing feet together,  
**But don't be my friend **Stomps forward once, hands out at side, palm down  
**You can be my bad boy **steps feet apart and right hand on chest**  
But understand **Looks up, holding hat  
**That I don't need you in my life again** looks down

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man **Takes hat off and dances with it,  
**Be my week-end lover **Hat over chest  
**But don't be my frien**d Moves down to womanly hood  
**You can be my bad boy But understand  
That I don't need you again **Fan self wit hat  
**No I don't need you again** slowly puts hat on again, sara looking at Vegeta

All dances together-everyone on side moving and rocking to beat till together till end, sexy and elegant.

Explosion and smoke in the middle of the dance floor, when it clears and all the clapping they see only the servants and a red and black hat in the center.

The King stood up, clapping and laughing, "She gets better and better each performance." He told the Prince. Vegeta clapped lightly, looking around and wondering where the two women went. He waited till his father walked down the stairs and followed behind him, looking around wondering where Sara went. He left when no one noticed out the back-he knew she was up to something but didn't know what.-

Sara stood with Lacy in the hall who had grabbed her brother, Mike, wearing human working clothes.

"Okay, Sara, he's here so now what?" Lacy asked, holding onto her brothers arm who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Follow me, and be quiet and fast." Sara began jogging down the hall with Lacy and her brother just behind her. She followed the same path she once saw Vegeta follow. Each time they went down a hall they peaked around the corner, looking for gaurds and trying to quietly and quickly get past them. Sara finally came to a door and gently opened it, peaking out the door and looked around. She was at the same area where Vegeta's friend, Nappa came in a space ship pod. She saw the gaurds, who wore white helmets, off to the side talking so she quickly signaled for the two to follow her behind a pod.

Sara examined the pod while they stood behind, her friends clintching one another. She was trying to figure out how to open when the pod door suddenly opened on its own. Sara and Lacy looked at Mike who looked as if he had just touched something and only grinned ear to ear, as if he just won the nobel prize. They saw gaurds walking by and ducked down, trying to not be seen. They waited for the gaurds to walk away befor standing back up. The siblings tried to get into the pod together, but it was too small. There was no way both could fit in it.

"It looks like we'll have to take two of them." Lacy said, looking at Mike and Sara.

"It's too risky," her brother said. "You go on and get out of here."

"I'm not going without you." Lacy said.

"Both of you shut up, I'll figure it out jsut give me a minute!" Sara said, catching their attention.

"What was that?" One gaurd said to the other. They turned and began walking in the direction of the pod the youngsters were hiding behind. Lacy and Mike looked at one another then at Sara who begining to stand. She stood up in front of the gaurds, putting her hand out at them to tell them to stop, her still in her red lacy out fit. "What the-?" Began the same gaurd who looked more like a monster.

"HEY! you're that performer chic!" The other gaurd who resembled more of their kind. The monster gaurd glanced at his neighbor is shock and looked back at Sara.

"You mean you're her?" Sara smirked and nodded.

"Wow," said the human looking gaurd, "you know you're really good!"

"Thank you," Sara told them but before she could say anything else the humanlike gaurd spoke again.

"But you're not suppose to be out here, sorry miss."

"I just need some information about these pods here," Sara said, placing her hand on the one she was beside.

"Hey!" Began the monster gaurd, "Are you trying to escape?" He lunged at her, grabbing at her wrist. Lacy and Mike both jumped up, pulling Sara back.

"Get off!" The siblings squeeled.

"They are trying to escape!" The human gaurd said. They bagan tugging and pulling at one another until a voice broke them apart.

"I ordered them here!"

Everyone looked up to see Vegeta standing by the door looking at them with his arms crossed, the wind blowing his cape to one side.

The gaurds quickly let go, saluting the Prince.

"Sir, we cought these three trying to escape."

"They weren't escaping, I told Sara to let those two go."

"Sir?" Asked both gaurds looking shocked and confused as ever. Even Sara, Lacy and Mike looked at one another.

"But Prince Vegeta," began one gaurd, "She didn't say she was-"

"Did you not listen to her trying to ask?" Vegeta yelled. The gaurds gulped.  
"Get two pods ready for those two," Vegeta said, point at the two behind Sara, "and send them off somewhere far!" The gaurds looked at one another and bowed, running to two pods, one that was already opened, and prepareing another for launch. Vegeta didn't say anything, he stood there, crossing his arms again. Sara was stunned for a moment but her atteniton was quickly grabbed, running over to Lacy and her brother and hugging them.

Lacy had tears that began falling down her face. "Thank you Sara!" She told her.

"Don't cry, just get out of here and start anew!" Mike and Lacy sat in the pods as the gaurds programed them and stood back, watching the doors close on them. Sara and gaurds got further away, watching them blast into the sky and continue until they were out of site.

She stood here and closed her eyes, taking it all in. But she was happy for them.

Sara turned and looked at Vegeta, who only cought her eyes for a moment and turned, dropping his arms and walking as his cape fly behind him. He walked up to the gaurds.

"Two pods were malfuctioning-no record is available. Got it?" The gaurds nodded scaredly as Vegeta continued to walk through the door. Sara followed, walking behind him and they stopped in the hall behind the door.

"Tha-"

"You will be pinished!" Vegeta explained. Sara opened her mouth for a moment then gently shut it, knowing all along that there was bound to be some sort of punishment. She dropped her head, following Vegeta back down the hallways. She noticed they passed the ballroom, as Sara stopped for a moment and saw Vegeta contue to take a few more steps.  
"No, we are retireing from the event!" He yelled out, she ran a few steps until she cought up with him.

Sara saw Vegeta reach his room and open his door, she didn't know if she was to go to bed and wait until he told her what the punishment was or anything. He opened the door and took a step then stopped, not looking at her but he spoke.

"Get your sleep where and come back to my room." then he slammed his door shut! Sara walked to her door, with her head down, wondering what was going to happen. As she was undressing into her black out fit, and her robe her mind drifted back to when Tarble broke in. She was scared and just knew he was going to rape...would Vegeta try to do the same thing? She grabbed her door handle, and before opening it she took a deep breath. What ever was going to happen, it was going to happen.

She walked into Vegeta's room, as she saw him taking off his cape and laying it on the dresser on the far side of the room, just as her room was. She saw him place his hands in front on his chesr, probably trying to take the rest of his clothes off.

"Get into bed!" He demanded of her. Sara was so scared that she began to shake a little. She was trying to keep her mind posisitive, after all only a few days ago she was wanting to do this, but after their argument the night before she wasn't sure. She had tried to hard to cut herself of all feelings, expecially now that her only friend she had on this planet was now gone and hopefully onto a better place. She eased herself into the bed under the covers, leaving her robe on, she layed her head on the pillow, still slightly shaking. Before she knew it she saw Vegeta walking over to the other side of the bed, only in tight shorts, or underwear she wasn't sure. He crawled into bed and turned away from her. Sara sat there, glancing at him.

"Well.." she said

"Well, what?" he complained. Sara waited for a moment but she was still afraid to say anything.

"My..um..." she trembled. "my punishment."

Vegeta rolled over on her, pinning her down, his face over hers, their eyes staring back at one another. He spoke in a deep dark voice,

"What type of punishment do you think you deserve?" He asked. Sara gulped, she was getting worried.

"I-I don't know..." Vegeta layed ontop of her for a moment, and she began to get hot, breathing slightly more. He leaned forward more, his lips almost touching hers as he spoke.

"This isn't your punishment. You're coming with me for the next few days to assist me with work." Sara nodded slightly althought she couldn't move much or she's hit him in the head. It seemed like many minutes had gone by, him holding himself up over her with his arms yet still low enough they could feel each other. Vegeta slowly lowered himself to her, kissing her on the lips. Sara felt her eyes close, and his bare chest against hers. She felt his manhood raising toward her, and she felt herself getting hotter from her blood rushing through her. Part of her knew he would just pull away like everytime he has done so far, and she didn't want to be the one embaressed anymore. She gently put her hands on his chest and pushed. Vegeta looked at her for a moment. Sara stared at him with the face that said 'i'm sorry' to him. Vegeta raised himself up as Sara did as well, pulling her legs out from under him while he sat on his knees. Sara looked at him, then pulled her knees under her, sitting up, just as he was. She closed her eyes, thinking to herself what to say.

"You are a strange woman." Vegeta snouted.

"What the hell do you mean strange?" Sara asked, shooting her head up at him. Vegeta didn't say anything but turn his face to the side. Sara didn't know what to feel. Should she be mad, or upset? Part of her wanted to cry, part of her wanted to slap Vegeta, and another part wanted to kiss him again. She turned her head to the side, opposite from him. She thought she might start crying, yet she didn't even really know why. Just because he called her strang? She had been called much worse before with little damage. Vegeta's eyes looked and saw her, and he humped.

"Such a brat." he said. Sara raised her hand and swung away, trying to meet his left cheek to her right hand. Vegeta grabbed her hand in his right hand before she touched him. As he held her wrist he slowly turned his head to her. Both had what seemed to be plain, or normal expressions. Her mind went blank, while Vegeta only had one thing on his mind and he was going to try again. He pulled her into him, kissing her. Their lips locked as he used his free hand to hold onto her then gently and remove her wrist from his other hand. Sara placed her hands on his upper chest once again, feeling his strong muscles but this time she did not push away. She only pushed herself more into him, allow him hold her tight in his arms. Their kisses were long and slow, trying to savor each other as much as possible. They slowly pulled away, not opening their eyes but dropping their heads, making their forheads touch one another. Sara was breathing heavenly, though not hard but he had taken her breath away with just that little bit. Vegeta was trying to figure out why out of all the women he could have, why was it he wanted her so. He thought to himself that maybe it was she knew or could understnad his place, and his race-and didn't want him for being a prince. Even though he had his parents, he still felt like her-who had nothing in life.

Sara grabed her see through robe, untieing it and began to take it off, but Vegeta touched her hands, stopping her. He moved his hands up from hers getting a good hold onto her robe, and slowly pulled it off. He allowed his hands to feel her skin as he slipped it off her shoulders. He released one side of the robe, useing the hand to pull her closer again to kiss her. Their mouths grasps each other again, as he still held onto the robe with the other hand and letting it fall freely beside the bed to the floor. He heard her give off a slight moan in her throat, as if she was trying to surpress her sound which only made him want her more. He threw himself onto her, her falling backwards on the bed with his weight, and muscles covering her. They kissed for a few more minutes, although their hands were too scared to travel much. Vegeta gently released from her, raing up and pulling back the covers, helping her getting under then as he got to the side of her. He rolled to the lamp that was beside him, turning the light off. The was utter darkness but there was something that gave off some light. His curtain to a large window was opened enough to give light from the moon that shown at the head of the bed only. She heard and saw him rustling around then he turned back and layed back ontop of her. She felt his manhood beneath her, fully erect, and fully ready. He used one arm to prop himself up while the other gently touched her face. He leaned into her and whispered,

"Now," he smirked, "where were we?"

"YOu were finally about to let go," she smiled at him. Vegeta showed teeth as he smiled, and chuckled in his throat as he leaned in to kiss her, teasing her from below.

They spent several minutes, folding one another, his hands running over her body, hips, breats and thighs and her hands running over his back, neck and shoulders and even to his own hips and gently squeezing. Vegeta finally began to edge himself to her. He gently touched the inside her leg as he began inside her. He felt her tight, and he felt that she was trying to adjust. He softly kissed up her chest to her neck, trying to ease her as he pushed slightly more in each time. Once he was fully in he kissed her on her lips again. He started off slow, but it wasn't long until Sara tried to let him know, thorugh her own movements, that she wanted more. They could hear loud music coming all the way from the ballroom and began going faster, with the beat. He began going faster, moving his hips slightly to try to reach her g-spot. Sara was trying so hard to keep from making noises but they kept escaping her mouth. She heard Vegeta, giving loud quick breaths of his own and only made her crazy. He continued more and more, feeling her tightenin around him. He wanted her to go over so bad for him. He leaned down in her ear, whisping between his own breaths and in the back of his throat.

"Oh, Sara." was all he had managed to get out. It was just what she needed to give her that little extra. He felt her squeeze her hands around him, as well as down below that held the squeeze for a few moments. He rested a moment, feeling her then picked up again to finish for himself. He flet himself getting near but before he did he rolled off of her and grabbed his black underwear that he had taken off and wraped it around himself. He raised up, whiping himself off. Sara raised and gently touched his back.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him. She heard him breathing heavy, like he had been in a battle.

"You don't need to bear any childern," he told her as he finished cleaning himself and slid back into bed near her. He leaned his top half body over her, kissing her softly and slowly just as they started. They continued kissing until their body could take no more, listnenig to the music that carried on down the halls from the balroom that drifted them to sleep.

check put my other stories and dno't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

SOMEONE please help me! It says I can't upload anymore on document manager-that I'm limited to 15 but i have three stories going on here! How am I suppose to upload more chapters if i can't upload it? I've went to 'my stories' and to chapters but i can't upload form laptop unless its in document manager...PLEASE HELP or unfortunately the story will stop.

The next morning Sara was told to leave with Vegeta. She was placed into sayain like clothes with armor just as Vegeta was. She followed him, going to a large room with machines and a few men around. One man looked like a lizard, green and stayed near the computers. The other man looked like the ones at the apce pods, wearing a white helmet.

"Prince Vegeta," began the lizard man, "I have the room ready for your training." Vegeta didn't say anything as he steped through a door on the other side. There was a large window to look into as Sara watched him. There was also a picture of Vegeta, showing everything he was doing on the machine's screen. Sara watched in aw, as other men showed up, preparing to battle Vegeta.

"So," began the lizard man, "you're Sara right?" Sara looked at him and only nodded.  
"Well, so why has Vegeta gotten you here today?" He said as he typed on the machine, looking at Vegeta as he fought.

"Um, well-this is suppose to be my punishment." The lizard stopped styping and looked at Sara.

"Oh!" he said. She watched him point across the room at some tables with doors on them.  
"You're going to want to get some things from over there then." Sara looked and walked over to it. She opened the doors and saw a stack of towels. She grabbed one, leaving it folded in her arms. Next to it was a little box like door. She opened it and it was cold from inside. Sara realized this was a fridge. She saw bottled of water and grabbed one. She walked back over behind the lizard man and watched Vegeta.  
"There's a chair over there if you wish to sit down." The man turned and looked over his shoulder at her, "This is going to be a while!"

Sara woke when she heard the door open, making a noise-*shhher.* She stood up and saw Vegeta come out, dripping with sweat and tired. She stood in front of him holding the towel and water. He grabbed the towel from her and walked over to the lizard.

"Much better today, Pince Vegeta," the man said. "You're power is increasing more and more." Vegeta looked with the lizard man at the numbers on the screen. But Sara didn't understand what any of it ment. "You really should take a break, sire." The man said watching Vegeta turn away.

"I get enough rest, I have to train and get stronger." Vegeta responded. He walked out, with Sara following behind. She glanced back at the man,

"Thank you," was what she muttered to him. The lizard man closed his eyes and nodded, then turned back to the machine in front of him.

Sara following Vegeta down the halls once again. He reached a hallway that lead to a large door and Sara knew he was going to see the king. Vegeta stopped and turned to Sara.

"You may go now. Go ahead and get yourself something to eat." He turned away and continued down the hallway.

She left, getting something to eat and went back to her room. She opened the door and it was completely cleaned out. She saw a servant woman with things in her hands.

"Oh, Miss Sara!" The lady bowed before her.

"What's going on?" She asked the lady. THe woman rose up to look at Sara.

"Prince Vegeta ordered to have all your things moved to his room. You will be sleeping with him from now on." Sara didn't say anything as she watched the servant leave.

"So," she spoke to herself, she couldn't really think straight. Did this mean she was his? She left her old room, and walked the halls for a bit thinking to herself about everything.

Vegeta walked into a large a room, looking across to see his Father, the king, sitting in a thrown by himself. He bowed with the towel around his neck.

"Son, I see you've been training again." Vegeta rose and walked toward his father.

"Father, I wanted to let you know that Sara will not be performing at your next party." The king stood up-looking very angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" The killed yelled, echoing throughout the room.

"She is being punished Father." Vegeta said without flinching.

"What do you mean punished? What has she done?"

"That's not for you to worry about Father. But I will say it is being taken care of." The king sat back down and thought to himself.

"Well, I guess in the end it's okay." Vegeta looked up at his father wondering what he ment. "Freeza has got everyone doing his dirty work and there may not even be anyone to show up."

There was a slight pause before the king spoke again.  
"There are plenty of women here who would accept you son. When are you going to choose someone?"

"If it makes you feel better father, I think I have chosen one but she doesn't know it yet."

"Well, get a move on it because I'd like to have a ceremony sometime before I die"

"Don't worry about it. You will."

"Well that makes me feel a little better." The king said, cocking a half smile.

"Then I shall leave you be, father." Vegeta bowed once again and turned to walk out.

"Vegeta!" The king called out. Vegeta turned around to notice his father. "Freeza wants you on his ship tomarrow!" Vegeta gritted his teeth, hissing between them.

"What does that scum want?" He blurted out.

"I don't know but I would suggest to not speak that way about Lord Freeza!" Vegeta swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Yes father!" Vegeta then left, heading back to his room.

Vegeta walked into his room to see a plate of hot food on the dresser and heard water running from his bathroom. He figured Sara was taking a shower and helped himself to the ood, scarfing it down in only a few mouth fulls. He saw a glass of red wine, he quickly grabbed it to wash the food down, finishing the last bit taste of his late dinner. Soon, Sara walked out of the bathroom, passing Vegeta on the way. She stopped and smile at him but he walked passed her into the bathroom and closing the door behind him in her face. Sara droped her head but didn't think if she had done anything wrong. She began to think about the King and maybe what he would have said to him. He was perfectly fine, or as close to fine as you could with him before he left her presence. She flicked the large light on and turned on Vegeta's lamp on his side then crawled under the covers in the bed. She stripped herself down to her garmets and layed her damp head onto the pillow. Her began to get heavy as she listened to the shower run from the other side and before she even realized it, she was sleeping peacefully.

Sara woke to seeing only darkness with a little light from the window peaking through the curtains. Vegeta was just getting into bed and faced away from her. She waited a few moments before moving, then she rolled over to face his back.

"Thought you were asleep," asked Vegeta.

"Not very long." she told him. She gently raised her hand over to his shoulder and touched him. It was then that she knew for sure she was truly falling for him.

"We have to go see Freeza tomarrow." Vegeta said, he seemed to not be happy nor calm about it. Sara quickly raised up, blocking some of their only light sorce from outside.

"Freeza? That ass who is controling you all? And what is this we?"

"Yes," Vegeta said sternly, "and you're coming with me because I said so!" He looked at her with his eyes full of anger. They sat there, glaring at one another with Vegeta shirtless and still damn and Sara with only her bra on while her bottom half stayed covered.  
"And you will keep your mouth shut do you understand me?" He again spoke firmly. "not unless you want to be murdered and tortured in the process." Sara gulped at his remark but then fell back into anger just Vegeta was.

"I think I should him a piece of my mind-who the hell does he think he is-"

"LOOK!" Vegeta yelled so loud that anyone down the halls would have been able to hear him. He grabbed her arm and held onto her. "I'm tellnig you for your own good! You think I want you to die?" Vegeta quickly released her realizing what he said. Sara rubbed at her arm but her pain subsided too quickly for her to notice. She was more interested in Vegeta right now.

"Just like you don't want me to die-is the same as I don't think others should be controled." She told him. Vegeta siged and lowered his voice but it didn't stop his anger.

"there's nothing that can be done, Sara. If there was the sayains would have already done it by now." Vegeta kept his eyes looking away from her.  
"Tomarrow you will direct him as 'Lord Freiza' and that's IF you are spoken not." He then looked back at her, "Got it?" Sara clearly understand and she could tell by his face that he was being more then serious. She somehow knew if she did confront this Freia guy and he tried to kill her, that Vegeta would jump in and probably both be killed. Even if she would survive she would be punished for his death either by her own guilt or by the hands of everyone else. Sara shook her head yes. He looked away again form her as she spoke.

"So, you admit to careing about me, huh?" She smirked at him even though he didn't see her. Vegeta grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to his neck as he threw his head to his pillow.

"Guess I got to if you're mine."

"What does that mean, 'mine?' Is that just another way of saying you control me or something?"

"Ugh!" Vegeta moaned, "What do they call it on your old planet? Here a sayain male chooses who he wants to be with it-and if accepted the woman is his for life."

"You mean marriage?" Sara grabed her chest and gasped. Did he really just say that?

"Whatever, but I'm fucking tired so I'm getting some sleep, good night." Sara raised her hand as if she was about to ask another question but after knowing where they had to go tomarrow, she wasn't going to keep him up. She soon layed down thinking abotu what he said and was finally able to go to sleep.

The next morning, Vegeta had servants come and assist him and her to get ready. They both were placed in these hard, and heavy armor. Sara's was pink while Vegeta's was blue. They looked like any other sayains in charge, except there was a slite difference. Rather then Sara wearing more like a leotard outfit with armor with no pants like other female sayains she saw. she had pants on and the armor was more of a vest like. The quality seemed to be much more up to scale. She had also noticed that other sayains armor extended over the shoulders but Vegeta's didn't. His had straps, protecting his stomach and back more then anything. They both wore white gloves and white boots with their outfit and Vegeta wore a cape with his.

Sara noticed Vegeta quickly finished while female servants continued to help her with her outfit. She saw him looking at her as if he was thinking about something. While the woman around her continued she spoke to Vegeta.

"What is it?" She asked him. He acted as if he didn't hear her. She almost began to ask again but saw him begining to speak.

"She needs a cape too," he ordered at them. "Get one to match her outfit and do it quickly!" One servant rushed out as the others continued, pulling the armor over Sara's head and straightening.

The other servant came in with long fabric and went behind Sara. She stuck the fabric to her, hooking it with her armor. Sara glanced and saw it too was pink like her own outfit. Vegeta crossed his arms and waited for the servants to leave as he starred at Sara.

"We need to leave now, Freiza hates it when people are late." Vegeta spoke to her, his arms still crossed. Sara gazed at him, speechless. Was she really about to meet this person who was so eveil, so ruthless? Sara's mind went blank as Vegeta walked closer to her. She didn't even noticed he had moved until he was in her face. He grabed her gently by her arms and pulled her forward, kissing her. He then let go and turned his back to her, walking to the door.

"Let's go." He commanded. Sara followed him where they left the room.

Sara and Vegeta entered a tiny ship. There were a few men at the front who seemed to pilot it with two more seats behind them. Vegeta and Sara sat in the free seats as they watched the men pushing buttons back and forth. She felt the ship begin to start up, shaking as it did. She grabed the arms on her seat holding it tightly. She felt the ship as it began to rise in the air, to her it felt like she was on a roller coaster taking off. She felt her stomach turn as they got higher and higher. SHe turned to look at Vegeta who had his eyes closed and didn't seem to be fazed by it. It wasn't long before it was smooth ride.

Sara felt the machine soon come to a stop. She saw Vegeta unbuckle his strap and the pilots getting up. She took her que and did the same. They watched the door from the ship slide open to a view of another ship they steped on. She steped across some silver plates on the floor and once her and Vegeta were across the door from the old ship closed along with a seconed door to the new ship they were now on.

Vegeta lead the way down hallways with several men lining up and down the hallway. He walked in front a large silver door and stopped dead center. The door rose up, opening and he walked in with Sara following close behind. Sara looked and saw one large man who looked like pink bubble gum wiht horns all over his head. The other man was green with even greener hair pulled into a low braided ponytail. The green man looked with his arms crossed while they pink one stood with his arms to his side. The pink one looked as if he was too big to cross his own arms. In the center Sara saw a floating black object with something white and purple hanging off the side.

"Well, Vegeta it seems you got the message." the green man said.

"Ah and it seems you've brought a friend too," the pink one spoke as well. Then the black objebject floating in front of them began to turn, exposing a creature unlike any other that Sara had seen. The man had horns and an evil face that seem to show nothing but death-his body was also white and purple matching what was hanging which seemed to be some sort of a tail. Vegeta lowered himself over, wrapin an arm across him and Sara following less then a second behind.

"So, you brought me company, huh?" The man in center spoke. He had such a cold voice that sent shivers down their spines.

"Lord Frieza," began Vegeta,"she is my personal servant is all, sire." Vegeta didn't raise and neither did Sara.

"Rise fool," came the mans cold voice, if you could call him a man. "Next time you better get it cleared before bringing another sayain aboard my ship!" Vegeta slowly rose and Sara soon followed, holding her tongue and too scared to move a muscle.

"She's not a sayain, sire." THe man raised his eyebrows and eyes widen.

"Why is she wearing a sayains uniform then?" But Frieza then slowly grinned, "never mind I think I can figure it out for myself."

Sara and Vegeta watched as the object Freiza sat in began to turn again, looking away at the opened large circular window in front of him that seemed to show nothing but space and a few transparent squares that seemed to give images of other places.

"I have something I want you to do Vegeta, and you're going to do it today." Vegeta waited on him. "You're going to a planet but you're friend will stay here with me."

Sara was so scared inside but did her best to not show it on her face. She wanted to scream from everything that seemed to be happening. Vegeta didn't say anything as they stppd before Frieza who only grinned ear to ear while his henchmen stood laughing...

to be continued!

Heavenly sword


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! First and formost I want give my deepest apologies for taken so long. I'm getting divorced (jsut spoke with lawyer yesterday) and just for everyone to know yes, I hate to have to do it. I dont like being part of the poll of greater number of divorce rates then marriage or something but well, I feel it was for a good cause. Considering the lieing, the cheating, and yes there was even abuse. I felt not only did I need to get myself out but for the sake of my son as well so no, its not like i didn't want to try and am running away. I did try everything but unfortunately he didn't want to try. Anyways-i'm now on my own, a job a car, everything. I wil continue to write till these stories are finished and maybe even make new ones down the road-just want to say I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting and a BIG THANKS! and i do mean BIG for all my readers and supporters!**

Freeza commanded Vegeta to a near by planet to leave with other sayains and take it over.

"I want you to make sure all life form is dead and have it prepared to be sold." Freeza's cold voice spoke. Vegeta lowered himself to a bow and rose back up to look at Sara. He saw fear in her eyes as well as shock. She couldn't believe she was going to be left here, but she knew either way she went was going to be bad. It didn't seem that if she followed Vegeta if it would be any better-watching someone whom she was with killing innocent people. She threw the thought out of her head not wanting to think about it anymore.

Vegeta walked up to Sara, facing her.

"I'll be back soon," Vegeta said in almost a whisper.

"Hurry up and say your goodbye's, everyone is waiting," yelled Freeza. Sara looked for a moment at the creature then back at Vegeta. Her eyes were begging him not to leave yet they both knew he had to. He picked her hand up and gently kissed it then he walked passed Sara to the door. It opened and Vegeta walked out. He turned just before the door shut to see Sara's face one last time before leaving.

Sara stood behind these three men and felt herself to begin to shake. She began to feel lightheaded just being in a room with these things. The henchmen looked and smiled at her, as if they had some evil plan to do something but her attention was cought off when Freeza spoke.

"So, what is your name?" Freeza asked with his back to her.

"It's S-Sara sir." She mumbled thorugh her stuttering. She saw Freeza get mad and thought he was getting mad at her but was soon fooled by what he said.

"Get her a chair you fools!" He barked at the men. The green man pulled his arms apart that were across his chest and looked shocked while the pink blob looked around the room, turning his head every way he could to look for a damn chair.

"I'll go get one your highness." the pink one said. He then ran to the door and waited for it to open. When it did he ran out.

"Hurry Dadoria, we don't want to keep our guest waiting." Freeza said still looking at the transparent images in his view. "Zarbon, how about to offer her something to drink. Are we really so low we can't be polite?" Freeza's voice almost stung Sara's ears, he spoke deeper when he seemed calmed which became scarier and seemed more threatening to her. The green man who went by Zarbon bowed at Freeza and looked at Sara when he rose to.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Zarbon asked holding out his hand with an evil smirk. Sara freaked out, what if they put poison in it?

"No thank you. I'm fine." She told Zarbon. She spoke as content as she could not trying to give off any signs of being scared or mad or even upset.

"We're not going to poison you," Freeza again spoke. And yet again, he did not turn to look at her. He began to push buttons in his seat on his right arm. Each time he pushed a button a new transparent image appeared on his clear view of the galaxy. They seemed to be of planets-some of which that were completely deserted and others with strange other creatures walking about.

"Thank you Fr-, Lord Freeza," Sara began, almost forgetting to call him lord. She knew she didn't want to mess up anything because this man could do anything if rubbed at all the wrong way. "But I'm not thirsty." Nothing else was said as the sound of the back door being slid open and Dadoria came in with a chair. It was a nice black chair and it looked as though it had been carved with nice, yet strange designs on the back. He placed the chair to the left side of Freeza but behind him. Sara went to sit down in the chair but was startled by the cold voice that came.

"Not there you fool!" Yelled Freeza. He was starring at Dadoria with his eyes opened widely. Sara began to shake thinking he was going to kill from his anger. She felt her stomach twisting and her instincts began screaming for her to get out. "Set her chair beside me, not behind me!" He yelled again. Dadoria quickly grabbed the chair from behind Sara and slammed it down beside Freeza in his own circular black floating seat. Sara didn't move, she was too scared. She saw Feeza's face slowly turn to see her. It almost seemded like somthing from a scary movie of a ghost twisting it's head around and ready to strike. Freeza only smiled, "Come sit." He said, pointing to the empty seat. Sara slowly walked forward, anticipating every step she took. She gently sat down, expecting the worst.

Freeza pushed a few more buttons and made a transparent image more vivid and enlarged it to the center, giving them a better look. It was an awkward planet. The sky was yellow and the grass was orange and Sara could only stare at the screan.

"Would you like to watch Vegeta?" Freeza said as he slowly turned and smiled at Sara. She looked back at him and gulped before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Lord Freeza, but what do you mean watch Vegeta?" She saw him slowly raise his left hand, pointing his finger at the screen. Sara turned and watched and saw several pods blast into the ground on the planet. The camera motions swaped every few seconds, giving a better view of what was going on. The pods opened up and several sayains stepped out, including Vegeta. Sara began to get sick at her stomach she knew she wasn't going to enjoy watching what she was going to see.

"We are going to watch Vegeta," began Freeza, smiling as he too watched the screen, "we will see these monkeys transform and destroy everyone!" Freeza began to laugh histerically which only frightened her more. She watched the screen and saw Vegeta no longer had his cape on and had some device on his left eye like the rest of the sayains behind him. He didn't have a smile or anything on his face-he had more of an expression that said he had better things to do.

Sara could barely watch as she saw these sayains which she had been living with begin to talk to the creatures on the planet and began yelling and fighting. She watched as a pod sent out a bright light to the sky-making a realalistic moon in the sky.

"Ah, here comes the best part!" Freeza giggled and smiled. Sara looked at him and back at the screen. She had tears forming in her eyes but she managed to keep them at bay from her cheeks. Then Sara saw something she had never seen before. The sayains all glanced up at their fake moon and began to transform. Their teeth grew, their nose got longer, they got harrier and much much taller as well. They looked like real, evil, gorilla's. Vegeta seemed to be the worse as he stomped around and shot blasts from his mouth. Sara couldn't take it anymore-she closed her eyes making the tears run down her face and turned her head away form the screen, AND Freeza. He began to laugh as he saw Sara.  
"HAHAHAHAHA" he laughed so loudly that he was over the noises from the screaming and roaring from the screen. He leaned over his seat trying to get closer to Sara, "you didn't think you're lovely prince would do something like this, huh?" Sara slowly turned to look at the creature looking back at her and opened her eyes. Her eyes tightened together just as the sayains would when they got mad. Her anger was begining to soar in her-she knew he was doing this on purpose to torture her.  
"Well, at least I see you're not some sissy like I thought, hahahaha."

Sara was furious, she wanted to slap the shit out of Freeza but knew that not only would he attack or probably kill her but so would her hench men. She also worried that he might even take his anger out of Vegeta. Sara stood up and scoffed him off. She turned and walked to the closed silver door and stopped before she reached it when she heard Zarbon speak.

"Where do you think you're going?" The green Zarbon asked.

"Yeah girly Freeza didn't dispiss you." announced the pink blob Dadoria.

Sara didn't respond for a few moments. When she finally did speak, she spoke strong and proud and nothing like a crying whimpy girl.

"You have me stay here only to watch people being killed and you think I want to stay?" She slowly turned around and saw Freeza spinning around slowly to meet her gaze, "I'm not as cruel to sit and take this like some sort of enjoyment." Freeza gave an evil glare that turned into a smile-his hench men steped forward as if about ot grab her but Freeza's laughter cought them off gaurd.

"My, you could pass for one those of monkeys couldn't you? But even they aren't that cluless to speak to me like that," Freeza's smile turned back into a narrowed eyes evil glare. "I don't give warnings so consider yourself lucky when I say to sit back down, NOW!" Sara didn't move fast, infact she stood for a few more moments as if a stubborn child and then preceeded back to her chair. Freeza's chair turned back around as he pressed some buttons and minimized the screen of the fight.  
"So, I take it you are the new princess?" Dadoria and Zarbon gassped as Sara looked at Freeza confused.

"If I am I havn't been told," she said.

"Oh ,my" Freeza continued, "wow then you must be special. Even I have never seen Vegeta be so sincere and here he is treating you like his own. I wonder when the ceromony will be?" Sara was confused in way, she remember the night before of Vegeta talking about 'taking her' and calling it a marriage...her mind couldn't ponder too much on Vegeta as she sat by this thing with his thugs. She felt like she was on a 24 hour watch, except within herself.

"Ah," Freeza began again, pointing to the lower left of the screen that showed the sayains back to their normal selvs, "It seems they have finished rather quickly. Vegeta shouldn't be too much longer." Sara watched as she saw many of the sayains picking up and carrying dead bodyies covered in blood over their shoulders. Vegeta was the only one not touching any of them. Sara sat as she listened to Freeza and his hench men laugh and brag about their new planets and discussing how much profit they would make. It made her so sick of these scums.

Soon Sara was startled by the door behind her openeing. She stood up and saw Vegeta walking in with his cape on. His outfit was dirty and slightly messed up, all except for his cape. He was even still wearing that device on his face that she over heard Zarbon call it a scouter. Vegeta walked in and made a quick eye contact with Sara but soon jerked away when Freeza turned around to him. Vegeta took his right arm and crossed it over his stomach and bowed.

"Good job Vegeta, as usual. I assume my planet will be ready shortly?" Vegeta rose back up,

"Yes, sir. My men are working on cleaning the planet up as we speak. Then it is all yours." Vegeta kept his serious face on but could tell my Sara's expression that something was going on. She looked dissapointed and mad at him all in one.

"Vegeta!," Freeza said, "aren't you going to tell me when the big day is?"

"I'm Lord Freeza but-" Vegeta was cut off bu him

"You've dressed this slave up in special attire and brought her with you-I take it you're taking her as your own and am wondering when is the ceromony. Don't tell me you weren't going to invite me!" Vegeta gassped,

"N-No sire, not at all. There just hasn't been a date yet."

"Ah, I see. No matter, I don't want to go to some dumb monkeys ocassion. But I will say, I think you found somethin gwho might be as hard headed as you." Freeza turned and looked at Sara as he continued to speak to Vegeta, "I would teach her to watch what she says though."He turned and looked back at him, "next time you might come back to find her dead!" His seat slowly turned back around and Vegeta bowed once more. Vegeta turned to the door as it opened and Sara followed behind.  
"Ahem! Sara, is it? Aren't you forgetting something?" Sara stopped as Vegeta quickly turned and looked at her. His eyes were saying that he thought she was going to die right then and there. Sara looked at the back of Freeza and bowed,

"I'm sorry Lord Freeza." She then rose up straight, "good day to you." Nothing else was said as she walked out with Vegeta back down the hall to the ship...


	7. Chapter 7

Sara and Vegeta didn't speak to one another the entire ride back to their planet. Sara had went to Vegeta's bed room.

"Are you alright?" He asked, he knew something was wrong but wasn't sure what.

"I'm just really tired, being there with Freeza really freaked me out and it took a bit out me, please I just want to lay here and rest." Vegeta didn't say anything as he left room, closing the door behind him. Sara layed and rested her head on the pillow, still in her uniform with her cape on as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

Vegeta was walking down the halls wen he heard his fathers voice echoing down the halls. He walked towards the chambers of his parents room and listened in.

Sara had only layed for less then a minute and had to get up. She went down the halls and heard the King's voice. When she followed the sound she had caught Vegeta near the King's room and both heard the voices from within. Vegeta didn't see Sara as she was behind him and the corner where she could turn and hide if he did turn around. The two stood down the hall way and listened in.

"You're just a BITCH!" the King yelled. There was lots of noise in the room as if someone was in trouble.

"Stop it!" Screamed the Queen. It was clear it was fight but never had Sara heard such brutality, even in the fight she witnessed with Vegeta.

"I'm going to kill you!" There was more noise after the King spoke.

"Go ahead, Freeza will only kill you as well. You're WORTHLESS!" The Queen shouted, making sure the King could hear her. There was more noise for the next few moments then nothing but silence. Sara put her hand over her mouth trying to keep her emotions inside so no one would know she was listening. She watched as Vegeta gripped his fist tighter and tighter, his head doped to stare at his feet. She heard the door beginning to open and she ducked behind the corner. King Vegeta walked out to see his son standing near the door with his head down and his fists clinched.

"What the hell are you doing here, Vegeta?" The kind asked. Vegeta didn't respond. "Why the hell aren't you with Freeza?"

"I finished early," Vegeta finally responded. His voice was low and calm. "Where's mother?" Vegeta asked without looking at his father.

"She's no more! The woman couldn't follow order and you better get back to work before I kill you too!"

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing...she knew the sayains had anger and being controlled by a thing like Freeza only made them worse as humans with no morals, but never would she had ever imagined that one would kill their own loved one. Her stomach twisted as she heard footsteps getting closer to her. Sara took off running as quietly as she could make the Vegeta's room, scared for her own life more then ever now.

She reached the room and went to the bathroom crying in the sink. "I can't do this." She said, "I can't take this anymore." She continued to sob when she was interrupted by the door form the bedroom opening. She stooped crying and locked the bathroom door.

"Sara1" Vegeta called out. Sara cleared her throat so he wouldn't suspect anything and began to clean her face.

"I'm in here." She heard the doorknob jiggle continued by Vegeta's voice.

"Why is the door locked?" He seemed angry.

"I need some privacy is that alright?" She knew she couldn't get too mad, especially after hearing the King's fight and witnessing what happened, the last thing she wanted to do was make Vegeta angry enough like that.

"Open the door!" She cleared her face and her throat once more, luckily she hadn't cried long enough to make her eyes puffy so she looked normal. She unlocked it and watched Vegeta open the door.

"What's the matter?" He asked with his eyebrows tight as if expecting something.

"Nothing, I just had to use the restroom and was cleaning my face."

"I don't mean now, I mean from earlier. You didn't speak until we entered our room-what happened?'"

Now was not the time to mention about Freeza or how upset she was over how Vegeta treated those helpless beings on their planet. But she also knew if she would lie that he would know and probably kill her. She sighed.

"Freeza had a video of you're entire fight-and made me watch." Vegeta opened his mouth in shock.

"I don't want to talk anymore about it," she pushed her way around Vegeta into the bed room.

"No!" He commanded and raised his voice, "We do need to talk about this-you need to know-"

"I need to know what?" She interrupted. "That you're a sayain, who has to fight? The Freeza controls you're entire race and if you don't follow everyone will die. You enjoyed killing those people, you enjoyed it and I don't want to be with someone like that."

Vegeta's anger infuriated within him-with all that happened and hearing his mother's death within minutes , everything came out in him. He slammed her against the wall and stared into her eyes with fire in his eyes.

"Fine, If I enjoy it so much then I'll take my anger on you right now and kill you within seconds!" He put his hand around her throat and began to squeeze. Sara felt her wind pipes tightening up and breathing became more difficult. She knew it would come to this at some point...better now then never. But she was going to have her say before he did away with her.

"Go ahead, Vegeta." She coughed in his gripp around her throat and held onto his hand that held her in place. Her body began to tingle from lack of oxygen, her head began to throb with pain form the force against the wall.

"Kill me, just like...your father." Vegeta's mouth opened, stunned at her remark. How did she know- his grip loosed for a moment but the anger returned just as quickly as it disappeared. He tightened again only more.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sara struggled to breath between her words.

"You're nothing but evil-just like your father who killed your mother. ...I was there too...I … heard it...all. And now you can kill...just the same...with nothing but anger...hatred...and wanting to control every damn thing...just like Freeza. You're just...like both of them...both of them are pure evil ….and so are you...Kill...me!"

"I'm nothing like them," he said as he tightened more and leaned in her face.

"Yes you are...you're acting like them now!" Vegeta released from her and stopped. He looked and saw a red mark on her neck as she began coughing from trying to breath. He said nothing as he left the room, Sara fell to the floor, crying and letting it all out.


	8. Chapter 8

Im soooo sorry for long wait guys. I've had ALOT going on lately. Merry Christmas and sorry its short but I'm working on the next chapter after posting this one! So it might be up by tomarrow night! The more reviews-the faster the story comes :D

Sara stayed curled up in the floor, crying. She wasn't feeling well and after what she endured-between Freeza, seeing Vegeta kill, hearing the King kill his own mate and then the confrontation with Vegeta-it seemed to be taking a toll on her. She gathered hereslf together and cleaned herself up in the bathroom. While she was in there, she felt as if she was going to vomit. Her stomach twisted and seemed to have a mind of its own. She knew it was all that happened was finally taking a toll on her body. She changed clothes, covering up her neck with a turtleneck shirt and reapplied her makeup to clear out any puffiness.

Vegeta stood out in the hallway from his room for a moment. He gritted his teeth and walked away rather roughly. He continued down the hallways passing a few gaurds as his mind wondered. He kept his head down as he began to recall what he had done to Sara, and began to feel horrible for it. Everything seemed like flashes of light as the memory of everything came to him about him and Sara. He stopped himself in his tracks as he recalled the fight he heard his father and mother having.

"I...Im just like him.." Vegeta slowly raised his head and stared ahead with his mouth partially opened. He gripped his fist wanting to beat himself. He couldn't believe what had happened-and what was worse he did realize he had anger issues and if he ever wanted her to forgive him he was going to have to be different.

Sara had left Vegeta's room and walked down several different hallways before entering another room. It was all white and the creature standing there was a life size lizard, the same who was with Vegeta when he was training.

"Princess Sara, how may I help you?"

"Im not a princess so no need, I just need your assistance." The lizard looked shock as he looked at her and proceeded to question her.

"Uh, of corse, what can I get for you?"

"I just need some medicine." She said as she sat down in a chair next to the large machine.

"What? Are you sick, do you have a disease of some kind?" His eyes grew bigger fearing the worse.

"No, no not at all-just some muscles are in pain and I have a headache."

"Oh." He was relieved. "Well, before I give you anything how about we run some tests first."

"Just as long as this can be quick." She still didn't look at the lizard man.

Vegeta felt like he needed to talk to someone but had no clue who. Every one around him was like him with anger-the only person he could feel like he could confide in like that was the one he was needing to talk about. He left outside the palace and stood outside on a balcony watching the sun set over the trees in the back ground. He knew he needed to apologize to her but he also knew that wouldn't be enough. He stayed, pondering for a bit as he looked on.

She watched as the lizardman stuck a few patches on her arm and looked at his machine, typing away the computer like technology before him.

"Have you had any other pains?" He asked as he looked at his computer, he showed a side of concern though nothing too major.

"I've had a few stomach pains, but I've always had that since I was a little girl. Im just stressed so Im sure its the only reason for the pain to have increased."

The lizard being turned in his seat and looked at Sara.

"Ms. Sara, have you felt sick at all lately." Sara looked up at the creature. It was clear to her that maybe these high tech machines were so advanced that they could tell the seriousness of someone being stressed mentally as well as physically.

"Uh, yes I have but as I said I've been stre.." The lizard interrupted her.

"No, this is nothing like stress. I'm going to have to do a few more exams." He turned back in his seat typing on the computer yet again.

"Wait!" She snapped, "what do you mean more test. I didn't come here for this!" The lizard man stayed calmed, focused on his work at hand for a moment before he responded. He finally stopped and stood up looking at Sara.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this Prince-I mean, Ms. Sara." Sara listened carefully waiting to hear what he had to say. "But, I think you may be... pregnant."

Merry Christmas guys and again Im sorry for the long wait. Please review! Also, I'm holding auditions on youtube for slayers abridged-please check out the video! And pass it around!

**/watch?v=tC7j-M1-Cp0 **just copy and paste this!


End file.
